Book 1
by pk-angel
Summary: AU cross- Return of the Condor Heroes and Inuyasha. Inuyasha as Yang Guo and Kikyou as Xiao Long Nu. Basically an epic, sweeping romance. Chapter 1-6 is now UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Book 1  
Author: pkangel  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Inuyasha and Return of the Condor Heroes  
Disclaimer: Property of their respective creators. I'm poor so  
don't  
sue since no profit is being made off of this.  
Summary: An Alter-na-verse fic, what if Inuyasha was crossed with Return of the Condor heroes. This is a Kikyou/Inuyasha story.

Chapter 1- Forlorn Strings of Fate

The moon hung low in the sky-- a massive, menacing yellow orb--fuller tonight then ever, and seemed to hail an ill omen as it bore witness to a great battle below.

Tonight would be the night that would be remembered forever—

Yes.

Tonight.

Heralded the fall of the great dog demon, Inu no Taishou, whose fangs were now sunken deep within the dragon daiyokai's thick skin.

For three days and three nights, the two giant beasts had been locked in a duel for life and death—shattering earth and mountains beneath them like little more than clay.

But now, the duel about to be over--both Inu no Taishou and his foe, Ryukotsusei, suffered gravely from their wounds; their blood rained heavily from the skies, forming small rivulets of red on the dark ground below.

And Inu no Taishou then made a decisive move on the weakened dragon, planting his claws within the dragon's long serpentine body and, with great effort, he reeled back and flung Ryukotsusei into the Mount Tai-Shan, the largest mountain in all of the land. The power unleashed by Inu no Taishou buried Ryukotsusei into the mountain's side, forming a crevice.

With the last of his demonic energy, Inu no Taishou quickly followed after Ryukotsusei, unsheathed his claw and impaled it in the dragon's neck; and mask resembling a human face, that was affix on the dragon's forehead—Ryukotsusei's voice—screamed out…

The claw grew in size until it tore through the width of Ryukotsusei's neck and fastened him to the mountain—

Ryukotsusei opened his eyes in time to see Inu no Taishou detach that single claw, leaving it secured in Rykotsusei's neck. The dragon felt his consciousness leave him.

"A spell," Ryukotsusei realized.

The dog demon had cast a spell with that claw. A sealing spell—

So, even as Ryukotsusei succumbed to the pull of eternal sleep, he knew he had won—the dog demon did not finish him off…

Not because he had mercy.

No. Ryukotsusei was far beyond Inu no Taishou's mercy.

Inu no Taishou did not kill him because he couldn't—because Inu no Taishou was dying.

And as he was dying, the dog demon fell from the heights of heaven. Falling, falling. And as he did, something miraculous happened…

A bright light flashed across the horizon emanating from Inu no Taishou's being, and suddenly, three bright beams shot out in three different directions from that core light…

"My LORD!"

Myoga, the tiny flea demon, who had been watching from a safe, but relatively close distant, rushed to be by his master's side—

There was a loud thud as Inu no Taishou collided with the earth—it shuddered and shook, dust plumes gathering up in the great fall's wake.

Myoga hopped rapidly up and down, finally making it to the center of the dog shaped crater; and there, laid Inu no Taishou—in human form--with his heavenly armor and fur coat draped from his shoulders.

"My lord," Myoga sat weeping at his fallen master's side, tears wetting Inu no Taishou's long mane of white hair.

Inu no Taishou, who had lain motionless, now opened his eyes to look at the small flea demon. "Myoga."

"Yes, it is I, my lord. Your loyal retainer. Please, don't speak. You are gravely injured and must rest."

"It is too late for me."

"No," said Myoga, his tears falling faster now. "Don't say that. You are the great Lord of the Western Lands. You cannot die."

"Please, Myoga," Inu no Taishou said, "You and I both know that I shall not survive for much longer."

"But—"

Inu no Taishou growled, "I only sealed that accursed creature away because I have not the strength to kill him. And now another danger is closing in."

Myoga's ear perked at this, becoming very alert. As such a small demon, Myoga was especially sensitive to danger—after all, he had no defense except to run. Myoga didn't think of himself as a coward. He was smart and instinctive. He was a survivor.

So when his great master had said that danger was near, Myoga first instinct was to get the hell out of there. But Myoga could not abandon Inu no Taishou, no matter how grave the threat was. His fate, the flea had long ago decided, was intertwined inexplicably with the Canine God.

"Myoga, you must go now," insisted that God now.

"Go?"

Myoga was shocked.

"Go? But to where, my Lord?"

"To Izayoi. She is in labor. That treacherous Tsubaki is coming for her, and will kill both mother and child to have her revenge on me. I will not be there to protect them. You must go to them first. Take them to Peach Blossom Island and find Guo Jing."

"That bonehead?"

"Go," Inu no Taishou commanded again.

Myoga persisted. "I can not abandon you, master."

At this, Inu no Taishou snapped, "If you do not go then I will eat you."

Myoga yelp and took a step back.

Suddenly, it became clear. Myoga knew that this was it—

He had to leave and leaving meant that he would not see Inu no Taishou alive again.

For five hundred years, Myoga had hung onto the dog demon's back, drank his blood and kept him company. Inu no Taishou was more than just a master to Myoga…

He was a friend; and, despite serving under Inu no Taishou, the great dog general had treated Myoga as an equal, which was so much more than the little flea thought he deserved.

Myoga took a moment to take in Inu no Taishou; then he nodded, and wordlessly obeyed his friend's final request, turning and hopping away. Never once looking back.

And Myoga had wept. Not so much because his friend was dying, but because he could not be there in Inu no Taishou's passing.

Inu no Taishou watched as the flea retreated in the distance, then turned his head to look upwards at the bright moon; and in its ethereal light, Inu no Taisho saw a vision of Izayoi, as beautiful and pure as the day he first saw her.

"Beloved," Inu no Taishou said, reaching one hand up towards the moon, as if to touch Izayoi's vision; and Inu no Taishou felt the first pangs of death closing in, his chest squeezed painfully and his breathing labored. Still he spoke to Izayoi, hoping somehow that she would hear him—that she would understand. "Forgive me. My only regret is not seeing you with our son."

Our son…

Inu no Taishou thought then of the infant son he would soon leave behind in this world--with his clairvoyance, Inu no Taishou knew of the future and what his son would become; and he was satisfied. He thought also of his older son, Sesshomaru—the new Lord of the Western Lands. And he thought of Mizuki, Sesshomaru's mother—a powerful dog demon in her own right, who had bore for Inu no Taishou his first child. He thought of them.

His family.

And Inu no Taishou reached up, up, up. Stretching his right arm towards the heavens. Higher and higher until—

His head fell back. His arms dropped lifelessly to his side and his eyes closed.

Inu no Taishou had breathed his last.

The Imeji castle was unusually busy. Castle guards stood watch as an important event was taking place inside—

The daughter of a feudal lord was about to give birth.

So tonight, of all nights, the security was tightened; as this was the order of the Setsuna no Takemaru.

Takemaru knelt vigilantly outside Lady Izayoi's chambers and listened intently to the shuffling of the midwives within-- and to the heart wrenching cries of Lady Izayoi. She had been in labor for nearly two hours now and yet…

No baby.

It seemed that the child was reluctant to be born. Takemaru could do nothing for his lady except wait. For the first time in his life, Takemaru felt useless.

He hated that feeling.

But nothing could be done. Everything had been so unexpected…

That Izayoi had fallen pregnant without being wedded was one thing, but that the child was fathered by a dog demon (of all the absurdities out there) was another thing entirely. And the whole ordeal had caused such a scandal that Izayoi's father banished her. As a woman of nobility, this was akin to a death sentence.

But Takemaru had intervened. He had saved her--

And bought her here to his castle, sheltered her and gave her haven so that she could bear child in peace.

And he had done all this because, more than anything, he loved her…

So much so that even now, with the demon spawn inside of her, Takemaru protected her. Even now, with Izayoi banished from the circle of respected nobility, Takemaru made plans to propose to her; because Takemaru believed, so intensely, that without her there would be no world at all.

Yes, Takemaru thought. He would make Izayoi his wife.

Takemura knew that as much as that hated dog creature loved Izayoi, there was no future for them. Izayoi could not live with it in the same way she would with a man. As she could with him…

"And if the dog demon did come to take Izayoi, well…," Takemaru thought, his eyes narrowing, "I would take care of that."

The grip he had on his katana's handle tightened noticeably.

He knew that an encounter with the dog demon would be an eventuality. Especially tonight—

Takemura would've bet anything that the demon would come to be with Izayoi on such an important night.

For now, he waited.

Myoga flew easily through the castle's numerous defenses, all of which were designed to keep out much larger creatures. Such were the advantages of being so tiny.

And Myoga flew—or, more appropriately, hopped rapidly—to Lady Izayoi's chambers. Myoga knew that alone he could not protect the lady—the disadvantage of being so tiny.

He would need help. And there sat exactly what he was looking for—

"Setsuna no Takemaru!"

Despite being so little, Myoga's voice carried surprising volume; and Takemaru heard-- standing and immediately drawing his blade. "Who goes there?" He demanded, menacingly.

The hallway stood empty. Only the sounds of the birthing room echoed now through the desolate hall.

"Here!"

Takemura's nerves, which were already strung, were pulled even more. "Where?" he asked again.

"Down here!"

Down?

Takemura cast his eyes downward and scanned the wooden carpet only to find…

"Demon!" Takemura exclaimed upon finding Myoga. He raised a foot to stomp on Myoga, but Myoga avoided the attack, jumping into the air—

"Whoa!"

But Takemura just continued his assault by slicing his katana after the flea demon. Again and again he sliced; and again and again, Myoga dodged and weaved—all the while huffing, "Wait! Stop! I was sent by Inu no Taishou!"

And at the sudden mention of that name, the samurai lost all sense of restraint, his face flaring with incalculable rage. He swung now with such ferocity and intensity that Myoga felt sure that he was close to losing his life.

"Inu no Taishou? Inu no Taishou!" shouted Takemura as he swung at Myoga, "That wretched dog demon. Hasn't he done enough? Sullying Izayoi's honor and—"

Myoga interjected, angry that he had to deal with such incompetence, "Put aside your prejudices and think, for once, not of yourself. But of Lady Izayoi. Save the woman you claim to love."

"Save her? The only way I can save her is if you DIE!"

But Myoga had no intention of dying. Instead the stubborn flea had managed to land and gain a foothold on the blade of Takemura's sword; so that now, the samurai whipped his sword up and down, annoyed. "Let go of my sword! Let go so that I may crush you, flea!"

"Listen to me, listen to me," Myoga struggled as he clung onto the sword—his only lifeline. "Inu no Taishou is dead!"

"I don't believe you."

"Why else would I come here alone and stand you shaking me around like this?"

Takemura stopped. Suddenly realizing that Inu no Taishou was, as the little flea said, conspicuously absent. Did this mean…

Takemura felt his heart skip a beat. Perhaps what the insect spoke was the truth, and Inu no Taishou was really dead.

As the samurai stood in shock of realizing what he was just told, Myoga took that time to compose himself. "There's a far greater concern out there than your quarrel with my lord. As we speak, Tsubaki is on her way."

"Tsubaki?" Takemura repeated, a little dumbfounded by the turn of events. "The dark priestess of the tomb sect? She's coming here."

Takemura knew well of this woman's reputation. She had murder and slain hundreds. Her black magic and knowledge of poison had made her name infamous, even among the commoners.

"But why?" Takemura exclaimed. "Why would she come here of all places?"

Myoga did not want to waste anymore time. He knew that Tsubaki would be here soon. But he could also see that Takemura's stubbornness would not allow Izayoi to go anywhere with a proper reason. And so, with a sigh, Myoga told the story

"Long ago," Myoga began, "My master had found the priestess close to the brink of death. Out of compassion he had nursed her back to health, believing her heart was not as dark as she herself knew it to be. But alas, my master, despite his great wisdom, had made a mistake. Tsubaki had fallen in love with him and for five years, she pinned after him; but when it became clear that my Lord did not return her affections, she swore that she would have her revenge on him."

"So what does that have to do with my Lady Izayoi?" Takemura demanded.

"Everything! Don't you see?" Myoga asked. "Tsubaki swore that she would destroy what Inu no Taishou cherishes the most."

"Izayoi…" Takemura was beginning to put the pieces together.

Myoga continued, "Tsubaki correctly guessed that tonight my Lord would engage in battle with Ryukotsusei and die. Without my Lord's intervention, nothing would stop her from killing Lady Izayoi."

"Liar!" Takemura said again.

"I'm not lying!"

"How would Inu no Taishou know that Tsubaki is coming?"

"Did you forget that my master is a daiyokai? As such, he has remarkable gifts, one of them being the gift of limited clairvoyance. And he has seen this! Why is it I have to waste my time explaining it to a bonehead like—"

But the flea was interrupted by a wondrous sound—

And Myoga turned his head towards the doors of the chambers, feeling his heart squeeze.

It was the unmistakable cries of a newborn.

From inside they heard one of the attendants exclaim joyously, "It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"The young master…" Myoga breathed with such reverie and awe.

As if compelled, Takemura turned to slide open the screen doors, and he entered Lady Izayoi's chambers.

There, on the futon, laid Izayoi. She was awake. Conscious but tired. And for Takemura, he found it impossible to describe just how beautiful she was at this moment…

How many times had he seen this? Imagined this? This moment…

Izayoi-

Coated in a sheen of sweat. Hair in disarray. Laying on the futon as the midwife handed her a tiny bundle—a child. And she glowed, not just from the yellowish hue cast by the candles around the room…

But she glowed from the warmth of newly minted motherhood.

Takemura had seen this vision before in his dreams; only then, it was his child that she was holding.

By now the child had calm down somewhat, and was cooing—being comforted by Izayoi's presence.

"My lord," said the midwife, turning to Takemura, "A boy. And a healthy one at that. Listen to what mighty lungs he has."

Izayoi looked up at Takemura and smiled. She beckoned softly, "Come look, Takemura."

And Takemura did, bending down to look at the child cradled in Izayoi's arms; and Takemura was surprise to find that the baby looked like any other ordinary baby. No dog ears, no hair or fur where there wasn't supposed to be any. Ten fingers and ten toes, all present and accounted for. A normal, human, baby. The only thing vaguely demonic about the baby was the yellow, amber eyes that had flecks of red in it.

And Takemura found himself gingerly reaching to touch the baby's cheek when—

The doors and windows suddenly burst open with a loud and violent supernatural gust of wind, putting out all the candles, bathing the room in darkness. And a sudden, eerie hush fell over the room, excepting the sounds of the newborn.

Takemura stood up, immediately on guard and drew out his sword; while the women huddled around each other in fright.

A voice called out. A woman's voice. Distant and ghostly.

_In a gust of wind the white dew_

_On the autumn grass_

_Scatters like a broken necklace._

"Tsubaki."

Myoga had only breathed her name when suddenly there were choking sounds and a scream ripped from Lady Izayoi. Takemura turned in time to see—

The female attendants and midwife grasped at their throats as something like…

Thin strings. Threads…

Wrapped around their throats. And, with a slight tug, those threads sliced the front of their necks open.

Their bodies dropped immediately to the ground with a sickening thud, and they were dead. Killed almost instantly.

Takemura's mouth dropped in a horrified mixture of disbelief and astonishment, when—

Out of the darkness emerged a woman. She had flown in then, dressed in a grey priestess robe, her feet touching lightly to the ground. And Takemura could see that she was beautiful, but there was something menacing underneath that immaculate exterior.

Her cold, remorseless eyes immediately fell upon Izayoi. She took note of the crying baby Izayoi was holding, and a cruel smile spread across her face. She had found what she was looking for. "Inu no Taishou's woman and child. What a beauty. It's no wonder he adores you so."

"How did you get in here?" Takemura demanded.

"The Lord of the household, I presume? Did you really think you puny castle walls had the power to keep me out? Those guards of yours were easy enough to overcome."

Takemura knew then that his men had died; and in a rush of fury and grief, he charged blindly at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smirked; and she easily countered his attack, and in a few quick moves, had Takemura by his throat. As mighty a samurai Takemura was, he was no match for the dark priestess. Tsubaki then lifted him up off his feet with a surreal strength and ease. Her grip tightened on his neck and soon Takemura found himself choking.

"Takemura!"

Izayoi called out, prompting Takemura to turn his eyes to look at her. It was then that Tsubaki realized, looking between the two—

"Ah, I see now," she said. "You love her, don't you?"

And from the way Takemura reacted, Tsubaki knew she had guessed correctly. "How pathetic," she spat. "Look at where this love has gotten you. Your woman has begotten a child by a demon. Isn't that insult enough for you?"

Then Tsubaki held out her finger and jabbed three pressure points on Takemura's body: one at his neck and two on his chest. Just like that, Takemura felt his body go stiff.

Tsubaki had paralyzed him.

She then tossed him aside like so much unwanted trash.

"Not worth my time," she spat. "You on the other hand…," said Tsubaki, eyeing Izayoi now…

She approached Izayoi, who could do nothing but clutched tightly onto her baby. "Stay away from me, you monster!"

"Feisty, aren't we?"

And Tsubaki was about to strike when, out of nowhere, Myoga leapt up and tossed several little bulbs into the air—they exploded right in front of Tsubaki's face and there was a blinding flash of light, like solar rays.

Tsubaki screamed.

And Myoga took that chance to jump up to Takemura. He tapped the three pressure points sealing off Takemura's movements—freeing him.

Takemura immediately grabbed his sword. "I'll kill her."

When Myoga shouted, "No! You can't kill her!"

"Why not?"

Tsubaki, who was now sweeping blindly about, having her vision compromised, asked, "Is that you, Myoga? I recognize that stupid voice of yours anywhere. Tell me, you tricky vermin. Did your 'master' send you?"

Myoga ignored Tsubaki's rant and instead told Takemura, "She is still too powerful. Hurry. Take Izayoi and flee. I'll buy time. Go. NOW!"

Takemura didn't hesitate. He went to Izayoi, hoisted her up, and fled from the room.

And as Takemura ran through his castle towards the exit, he found it littered with the dead bodies of his guards. And the stench was almost unbearable. Izayoi held at her noise so as not to retch. Takemura could spot the dried foam mixed with blood still bubbling from the mouths of the corpse and new that it was poison.

"Tsubaki," thought Takemura, "You'll pay. I swear you'll pay."

And soon, Takemura was out, running in the openness of night, across the vast open plains surrounding the castle. Running and running until his lung burned— carrying his precious bundle.

Tsubaki held the little flea, Myoga, between her thumb and index finger. Then, with casual ease, she squished him before throwing him aside.

"Worthless tick," she thought.

Then she turned to the windows, looked out at the moon; and she knew that they couldn't have gotten far.

With a leap, Tsubaki flew out of the open window and after the fleeing Takemura.

Sure enough, she spotted him. And it was impressive how far he had gotten--almost to the dense forest that would have hidden him from her sight. It was just poor luck then that Myoga couldn't have held out longer…

But Takemura didn't see until it was too late…

How Tsubaki had pulled out her poisonous dart and flung it…

How it had struck Izayoi's neck so precisely...

Takemura couldn't have known until Izayoi's cried out in pain and her body suddenly went slack.

And it was too late.

"Izayoi!" Takemura knelt and, upon inspecting her, knew then immediately what had happened. He turned his murderous sights on the woman who had caused it—

Tsubaki.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted, putting Izayoi down, and drew his blade to cut the dark priestess down.

"It seems that you wish to die!" The dark priestess countered with a massive force shield, and Takemura found himself crushing up against a powerful, impenetrable blue aura. With a flick of Tsubaki's wrist, Takemura found himself hurtled into the air, landing, incapacitated a few feet away from Izayoi.

Izayoi turned her eyes on the wails of Izayoi's baby; and she leapt forward, her right arm drawn back, ready to attack. "And now, the child!" She exclaimed.

"NO!" Takemura shouted, helpless to stop the oncoming slaughter when—

"Wind tunnel!"

A mighty shout emerged from out of nowhere, and Tsubaki felt a sudden and violent force sucking her towards a massive gravitational pull. Her eyes flashed open and she knew immediately that it could have been none other than the famed Guo Jing himself.

Sure enough, the hero was a few feet away with his right palm opened, and in the center of that palm was the vortex--that vacuum that now threatened to pull her in.

But Tsubaki knew of a way to deal with this; she palmed her several of pouches, filled with poison, and threw them ahead of her, towards the wind tunnel of Guo Jing's hand.

Huang Rong, Guo Jing's wife, shouted immediately at him, "Close your tunnel, now!"

He obeyed and quickly jumped up and away as the pouches of poison hit the ground and immediately burst open, scattering their deadly power.

Tsubaki had not the time to recover when Huang Rong sprung on her; and Tsubaki had reacted only in time to block the first attack when Huang Rong leapt in the air, twirled her body and kicked the dark priestess a clear fifty feet.

Tsubaki shook her head and got quickly up—as if taking no damage at all. But it was clear that the surprise attack had affected her. She looked up to see Guo Jing and Huang Rong approach her, and the priestess felt something she didn't feel in a long time—

Fear.

Tsubaki had heard enough about the legendary couple to know that they were formidable opponents, and if they really wanted to, Tsubaki would be in very real trouble.

Best to retreat.

After all, she had gotten what she came for.

"Hear me, you heroes of fame," she said addressing Guo Jing and Huang Rong. "I spare the child for the time being. Growing up half demon is curse enough for him."

With that Tsubaki turned and flew with graceful speed, up and away.

Guo Jing snarled and was about to give chase when Huang Rong held his arm. He looked back to see his wife looking towards where Izayoi laid…

And there, Takemura sat, cradling the dying Izayoi in his arms.

"Please," Takemura said as the couple approached, "save her."

Huang Rong knelt besides Izayoi and pulled out the poison dart; she observed it before testing Izayoi's pulse. Several agonizing seconds passed when Huang Rong looked up--

First at her husband, then at Izayoi. Her eyes filled with pity and remorse. Huang Rong shook her head.

Takemura felt his heart sink. "No! No, no!" He exclaimed. "There must be something you could do. Aren't you Guo Jing? You must be! I recognize that wind tunnel from the legends. You have to do something!"

Huang Rong responded for her husband, "Tsubaki of the Tomb Sect uses a very potent poison. Even if we managed to remove the poison from her blood, at this point it has already reached her heart. There's nothing we can do."

"No!" Takemura wailed, tears falling now from his cheeks.

"I…" Guo Jing began; but he found he could say no more. What could he possibly say?

"No," Takemura said, shaking his head, "I won't accept it. I won't allow Izayoi to die."

Izayoi, who had been lying silently in his arms, opened her eyes to look up at him now. "Takemura," she said, "I never had a chance to thank you. To really thank you--"

She winced, feeling a numbing pain spreading through her body; but still, she continued. She had to say what she needed Takemura to know. "Thank you. For all that you've done for me."

"My Lady," Takemura began, feeling the floodgates of his heart let loose. It was now or never. "Surely," he said, "you must know of must know of my feelings for you."

As if acknowledging those feelings, Izayoi reached up to touch his tears, feeling the dampness of it on her fingers. And with such tenderness, she wiped them away. A soft, sad smile on her face.

And then, her eyes closed.

"Izayoi? Lady Izayoi?"

And when Izayoi didn't respond, Takemura wept—like he never had before. He wept now of lost, so deep, and so grand in despair, that there was no end.

Guo Jing and Huang Rong watched as Takemura mourned his lost, and they were moved. "Takemura…" Guo Jing began.

Takemura seemed to stir at the sound of his name, and he stopped crying. His blood ran cold as he turned his eyes towards the wailing bundle besides Izayoi. Takemura calmly rested Izayoi down against the wet grass. And…

In a flash, he drew his short sword and was about to strike the child when—

Guo Jing swooped in, picked up the baby in one arm while he held out his other hand, fastening his grip around Takemura's wrist—stopping him from killing the infant.

"What are you doing?" Guo Jing demanded, aghast, "Have you gone mad?"

Takemura struggled to be free. "Let me do it! It's his fault Izayoi is dead! Let me kill the monster!"

"Izayoi is GONE!" Guo Jing bellowed.

And the starkness of Guo Jing's words froze Takemura.

"She's gone," Guo Jing repeated, more calmly—trying to pacify Takemura. "Killing this child is not going to bring her back. Whether it's guilty or not. Don't add to the blood already spilt here."

"He's right, Takemura," Huang Rong added, coming up behind Takemura and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Enough is enough."

Guo Jing felt Takemura's energy drain out of him, and he let go of Takemura's wrist. The samurai's shoulders slumped and he dropped his sword, letting it fall uselessly to the ground. And he turned, and walked back to Izayoi--bending down and gathering her up in his arms.

Takemura spoke, his back to them, "My affairs with the child ends here. I must return to the castle. There are dead to be buried."

And Guo Jing and Huang Rong watched, heartbroken, as Takemura carried away Izayoi's lifeless body. "So much pain," Guo Jing remarked, "If only Inu no Taishou's letter had reached us sooner, maybe we would've gotten here in time-"

"That wouldn't changed anything. Tsubaki would've never given up until she had killed that woman. We would've just struggled to put off inevitability."

Guo Jing knew the truth of his wife's words. Still…

"Still, I can't help but feel that this is somehow my fault."

Huang Rong looked at her husband with a mixture of pity and love. It was so like him to take the blame for things…

That was his nature. He was just too kindhearted.

"You can't alter fate, my love," she said. "No more then you can stop the sun from rising." And as she spoke, a brilliant dawn appeared over the horizon, spreading over the land—ending the merciless night.

Guo Jing nodded. Just then, the baby in his arms squirmed, wailing some more. Guo Jing smiled and looked down. "There, there little guy. What's the matter? You hungry?" He said, reaching a finger to the babe. Curious, the child instantly stopped crying and he grabbed at Guo Jing's finger with his little hands, placed it in his mouth, cooing.

And Guo Jing felt his heart melt for this small child, so ill-gotten he had lost both mother and father in one fell night. This was an omen—foreshadowing a long, hard life ahead of him.

For now, at least, he was safe.

"Let's go get you some milk." Guo Jing nodded his head at his wife, indicating they should go now. And together they left for the nearest village.

At a distance, the dog demon Sesshomaru stood, watching impassively after the retreating couple. Excepting his younger complexion, Sesshomaru was the mirror image of his father, Inu no Taishou—long white hair, gold eyes, fur draped over his great armor—

Sesshomaru looked every bit the part of the regal Lord of the Western Lands he had suddenly became overnight.

And he was here, on a slight hill, overlooking the entirety of the events surrounding his brother's birth with a sort of detached interest.

"So," Sesshomaru thought, "he survived. Perhaps there is such a thing as fate."

He turned and said simply to his retainer, "Let's go."

His retainer, an impish demon named Jaken, looked up at him in surprise. "Go? My lord, aren't you going to kill him?"

After all, hasn't that been the plan? Why they were here in the first place? Why they hadn't intervened when Tsubaki attacked?

Sesshomaru merely shook his head.

Jaken was beyond understanding. After all, the lord had been so offended that such a birth had even been permitted in the first place. Half-demon, such offense! To think that such greatness, that of the late (albeit misguided) Inu no Taishou, had mingled with the taint of human blood. And Sesshomaru had expressed his very desire to rid the world of such an abomination. But now…

"My Lord, wait for me," said Jaken, trailing after Sesshomaru. "What about—?"

"Jaken, I will kill him in due time. For now, there are more pressing matters."

Sesshomaru thought then of his father's heirlooms: the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, and something else…

The three light that had been had beamed for Inu no Taishou's glowing body as he fell were the heirlooms now scattered to the far reaches of the land.

Sesshomaru felt his father's passing and looked up in time to see the beams of light shooting over his head, and he knew immediately what had happened. But, strangely, there was little sadness in this realization. Such matters as life and death did little to move Sesshomaru—he was beyond the mortal concerns that seemed to bind every other living creature.

And, whatever urges he had to mourn was quickly replaced by this fact: before Sesshomaru could securely claim his lordship over these lands, he would have to retrieve those three items.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed himself a small, uncharacteristic sigh.

It was going to be a long journey.

For about a week, Guo Jing and Huang Rong had traveled across the land, and now, they were nearing their destination-

Peach Blossom Island. Their home.

Soon they would be getting onto a boat that would take them across the vast waters that separated the mainland from Peach Blossom Island.

For now, though, they had to rest. The three—Guo Jing, Huang Rong, and the babe—sat together under the shade of a large tree besides a small outdoor restaurant.

Huang Rong watched as her husband held the baby in one arm while shaking a rattle above the child. He smiled and beamed as the baby laughed and reached out to grab at the rattle.

"Huang Rong, look at how persistent he is!" Guo Jing would say.

And Huang Rong felt her worries grow. Despite smiling back at Guo Jing, she was concerned that her husband was getting attached to the infant. Orphaned as he was, Huang Rong knew Guo Jing had the urge to take the child in and rear him as his own— especially since he was a son of a friend.

Still…

The child was part demon. And Huang Rong was nothing if not careful.

Over these last few days, Huang Rong had remained silent only because she had been mulling over the best method to convince her stubborn husband to part with the child. But none of her plans seemed like it would work; because none of them allowed her to come out looking like anything but a heartless bitch.

"Come on," Guo Jing said, snapping Huang Rong out of reverie, "the boat is here."

Guo Jing then cooed to the baby, "Yes sir, boat is here. Let's go on the little boat-y."

Huang Rong knew then that this was her last chance.

They boarded the boat and Guo Jing stood at the helm, taking in the gorgeous view—the expanse of the waters. He pointed out to the horizons. "You see there," he said to the infant, "that's where Peach Blossom Island is. That's where I live and where you'll live." He laughed. "Isn't that nice?"

Huang Rong came up behind Guo Jing, and upon hearing him exclaimed that, she steeled herself.

She hated to play the part of the villain.

"Husband," she said, "You're not serious about letting him live on Peach Blossom Island with us, are you?"

"Letting him live with us?" Guo Jing laughed, "Huang Rong, I'm planning to do more than that. You know, raise the kid." Then he noticed the look on Huang Rong's face and he asked, "Why? Does that bother you?"

"Guo Jing," she began, as gently as possible, "My husband, it's not that simple. This isn't just about us anymore. We have our children to consider. And the child is a demon—"

"Half," Guo Jing interjected. "He is only half demon."

"But he has demon blood nonetheless. You know as well as I do how unstable that is."

Guo Jing huffed, "So what would you have me do? Save him and then leave him to die?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying there are places that would take him in. A monastery for example."

"Nonsense! You know as well as I do that they will discriminate against him. They all will. Orphanage or monasteries-- it makes no difference. At least with us, he'll have a chance at normalcy."

Huang Rong was getting a little fed up with how insistent he was being. "Guo Jing," she said, "He is a half-demon. That is his stigma and he will carry the prejudices surrounding it for the rest of his life. Nothing you do will protect him that fact."

Guo Jing took a deep breath to gather himself, then he sat down and cradled the baby in his lap.

"Wife," he said softly, evenly. "His father saved my life."

Huang Rong couldn't look at her husband—

She was having a hard time facing what she was asking him to give up.

Guo Jing continued. "I've lost count of how many times. Without Inu no Taishou, there would be no Guo Jing today. Perhaps…perhaps, this is my way of repaying that debt."

At this Huang Rong gave him an understanding smile. She sat down and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. "All debts must be repaid in time. Listen."

"Hmm?"

"I'll compromise with you."

"Go on."

Huang Rong knew that all was not lost. Perhaps there was some way to salvage this. "I'll let you raise him, if he never learns anything that would make him dangerous."

"Such as?"

"Martial arts, swordplay, anything like that. If he never learns it then he won't miss it. And we won't have to worry about him becoming more dangerous than we could handle."

"You really think so?" said Guo Jing, seriously considering her the terms she was laying out.

She nodded.

Guo Jing mulled it over for a moment and then decided that this was the only way to satisfied both of their wants. "Very well. It's agreed. The boy won't learn anything you don't want him to learn."

Huang Rong smiled; then, to change the topic, she said, "A name, then? For the infant."

"Oh right! How could I be so forgetful?"

Huang Rong laughed. "I remembered. I just didn't want to remind you so you wouldn't get attached to the kid. But, alas," she faked sigh. "Too late for that."

"A name…" Guo Jing thought it over. The kid had already had such a rough start, he needed something—

Something tough.

Something strong.

Something that would endure as a reminder of who he was…

Something…

Like his father.

"Inuyasha," Guo Jing settled. He picked up the baby by his armpits and raised the baby up. "You hear that?" He said to the baby. "Your name shall be Inuyasha."

End Chapter 1

Notes:

I took a very long hiatus from fanfiction writing. Partly because a lot of things were happening in my life and partly because I felt like I didn't have enough writing skills to publish any more works. Put simply, I just didn't have the confidence. I went back, read some of my stuff, and wasn't happy with what I had written.

It's been some time and I think crossing fingers that I've matured enough to tackle on some of the bigger ideas I have in my head.

I'm not a writer professionally--although I would love to be at some (as of yet undecided) time in the future. I'm working towards it, however, and hopefully just writing would help me improve to the point where I'll be able to pursue my love as a full time job.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Shoot me feedbacks, as I would love to hear about the strength and weaknesses of the story—so that I might improve in the future.

Just a little aside, this is my planned epic tribute to two of my favorites: Return of the Condor Heroes and Inuyasha. By epic, I mean at least 30 chapters. So help feed my stamina by shooting me ego-boosting feedback. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Trouble on Peach Island**

--

disclaimer: please see Chapter 1

--

Guo Jing was a broad shoulder man with a very distinctive face. He had ape like brows that gave made him capable of giving a very hard stern glare when he wanted to. The eyebrows themselves were most unkempt—almost connecting in the center. No one would say that Guo Jing was classically handsome, yet there was…

Something undeniably charming about the big oaf…

And Guo Jing was also a very big person who, standing at six feet seven, towered over most people. Not that he was tall and lanky; nor was he fat. Guo Jing's body was a tightly packed muscle—he was a veritable weapon.

Despite all this, Guo Jing was not in the least intimidating when he was relaxed. His predisposition was gentle and jolly. Maybe this was because Guo Jing was the type of man who took pleasure in the simpler things in life—and life had been very kind to him. He was blessed with such strength that he never desired for more power. And, although Guo Jing was a little on the light side when it came to wits (he was never able to learn anything fast), he was blessed with the stamina to endure until he got it.

And what optimism, people would say, when they looked at Guo Jing.

Persistent Guo Jing who always did right for his people and country.

Guo Jing would even turn inherent curses into blessings. That wind tunnel passed down to the males in his family could've engulfed him as it had so many other members of his family, but Guo Jing had used it to save people.

And Guo Jing's exploits were legendary…

How he had managed to, not only learn, but actually master the most difficult martial arts techniques from the Begger's Sect.

How he had used what he learned to save the people from demons, monsters (he had once hurled a bloodsucking giant leech to the moon, some would say).

And Guo Jing had defended their lands from the barbaric Northern invaders, so that now, the people thrived and lived in peace.

Then there was his most marvelous accomplishment of all—

He was audience to Guan Yin, the revered Goddess of Mercy, when she descended from heaven every decade or so, and was even offered the chance at immortality.

But, Guo Jing was a simple man, and he didn't want immortality or power; and he gave up all that to settle down with his beloved Huang Rong, who lived on Peach Blossom Island.

He made her home his home.

And together, they had a daughter, who they named Guo Fu—born one year before they saved Inuyasha. And a year after that, they had taken in another pair of orphans—also sons of a friend. Wu Hiten and Wu Muten, whose father (a brilliant man) had managed to fasten the powers of lightning into two weapons: a hammer and a trident--two items the brothers would inherit when they came of age.

So that altogether they had a total of four children to rear under their wings. And Guo Jing was happy with his family.

And before they knew it, ten years time had passed on idyllic Peach Blossom Island.

The children had grown. Inuyasha, ten. Guo Fu, eleven. Wu Hiten and Wu Muten, eleven and twelve respectively.

But, Inuaysha was half-demon--and how could he ever forget it? He had wild yellow dog-like eyes, and, while born looking like a perfectly normal human baby, had grown a tail over the course of a few years. His canine was noticeably sharper (like that of a dog). And his fingernails were like claws.

And oh, how the children picked on him.

Guo Fu, the spoiled princess of the family, regarded him with little more then disinterest. True, she treated the Wu brother's more warmly, but Inuyasha was never really bothered by this.

But it was Hiten and Muten—Guo Fu's little worshippers—who never failed to remind him of his place. They would tug on his tail; bully him, teasing him with unending taunts. "Half-breed!" "Half-breed!" They would cry.

And sometimes, even Guo Fu would join in.

It had made Inuyasha so mad!

Inuyasha wanted to fight back. So badly. But, truth was, he really couldn't.

The Wu brothers were taught martial arts as soon as they were able to run. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was confined to the study rooms—those damn halls with the dusty books and smelled like old incense.

He didn't know why, but Auntie—what he called Huang Rong—would not teach him any sort of martial arts. She would say, "Uncle (Guo Jing) can only take on three disciples. Four is too much. So I'll teach you myself, Inuyasha."

But she didn't teach anything except how to read and write, and then read and write some more.

Inuyasha knew that she was gypping him off.

She knew martial arts, but she just wouldn't teach him!

And how could she not know? She was the daughter of Huang Yaoshi, one of the "Five Supreme Martial Artists." Her exploits were just as legendary as her husband's—mostly, she accompanied him on his adventures. Guo Jing, with his slow wit, needed someone like Huang Rong to balance him out. Hong Rong…

Whose beauty was said to only be surpassed by her cunning and cleverness, was Guo Jing's equal in every sense of the word. So there was no reason for her not to teach Inuyasha martial arts, unless…

She didn't want to?

And that thought just made Inuyasha bitter. So he just put it out of his mind.

Huang Rong could sense Inuyasha's resentment, and from time to time she would tell him, "Scholars are better than fighters. Inuyasha, one day you'll see knowing how to use knowledge is infinitely more valuable than the ability to punch through walls."

Inuyasha would mentally scoff, "You wouldn't think so if you were as weak as I was."

Furthermore, he would wonder, "Why can't I be both a fighter and a scholar?"

Still, Huang Rong's lessons had their value...

And Inuyasha, who had already been born with the inclination towards cleverness, was made even more so…

There was no denying that he was a smart boy—the smartest of the four children on Peach Blossom Island.

So smart, in fact, that he had managed to convince the Wu brothers to teach him martial arts behind Huang Rong's back. In exchange for completing a few petty chores here and there, the Wu brothers would give Inuyasha small lessons. But as slow as the Wu brothers were in comparison to Inuyasha, they weren't idiots either. So they made sure to only teach Inuyasha defensive stances and techniques. That way they could still push Inuyasha around when they wanted, and if he put up a fight--

Well then, he would just be good practice.

One day, during one of Inuyasha's usual scuffle with the Wu brothers, Muten had managed to land a decent punch in Inuyasha's right eye.

Inuyasha fell backwards, and Hiten quickly stopped the fight, holding onto his brother's arm. Hiten, the smarter of the two brothers, yelled at Muten, "What are you doing? I told you we can't hit his face! Now we'll be in trouble with Uncle for sure."

Hiten had always been careful when bullying Inuyasha around like this—always making sure he left bruises where clothing conceal it from Guo Jing's watchful eye. But Muten…

That dumb brother of his! He would always get so carried away.

Inuyasha held his hand over his throbbing right eye; he was shaking with so much anger, yet there was so little he could do with it.

Muten watched as Inuyasha got up. "What?" He shouted at Inuyasha, "you gonna cry now or something?"

Inuyasha could feel it. The hot tears that were threaten to fall—so much anger because of this injustice.

Instead, Inuyasha turned and ran; not giving the brother's the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

And Inuyasha ran and ran; and he didn't stop running until he found himself at a large pond on the far side of the island. Then he sat and cried.

Because it wasn't fair. Because he was so little. Because he was so powerless.

Now the pond Inuyasha sat besides was called Lily Pond, and for good reason—

About eighty percent of its watery surface was covered in lily pads, making it an ideal habitation for frogs and the like.

And the sounds of Inuyasha's crying had drawn the attention of one of the pond's larger inhabitants…

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Why are you crying?"

It asked.

Inuyasha reflexively snapped, "None of your business…!" But he found his voice trailing off when he turned his head to find…

"Whoa, a frog demon?"

Inuyasha moved back a bit. And sure enough, there in front of him, was a gigantic frog dressed like a man—and he stood on his hind legs, like a man too.

Now Inuyasha had seemed demons on Peach Blossom Island before, but they had all been tiny, almost inconsequential demons. Huang Rong made sure of that. She and her husband had long ago chased away all the larger size demons; so it was surprising, then that one this large got by Huang Rong's vigilance.

The frog demon's eyes were huge orbs that moved wildly about, its pupils seemingly independent of each other—giving him a crazy look.

"Demon?" It wondered, "Who?"

Inuyasha pointed his finger, "You!"

"Me?" This was curious, it seemed to say. Then, as if checking, the frog demon hopped a bit to the edge of the pond and peered in, glimpsing at his reflection. "My god," it exclaimed, "I guess I am. Well, what do you know?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This demon seemed a little "lost," and in more ways then one. "I think you're confused," Inuyasha said.

"Ribbit. Oh, but I'm human too you know."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me? Ribbit. Here, take a look and see."

At this the frog demon grabbed at his chest, and Inuyasha watched in awe as it seemed to open it, like it was some kind of vest.

"What? What are you doing?" exclaimed Inuyasha, a little flabbergasted.

"You don't recognize this?" The frog asked. When Inuyasha shook his head, no, the frog demon told him, "Ribbit. It's my human heart."

Inuyasha frowned, and gathering his courage he got up and came closer. Sure enough, in the middle of the frog's chest was a purplish-reddish mass of an organ, pulsating in a rhythmic "thump, da thump, da thump…"

"Whoa…" Inuyasha had never seen anything like this. So this was how a human heart looked like? "Can I touch it?" he asked the frog.

"Sure."

And when Inuyasha reached out to touch the heart, he felt a sudden tiny electric shock repel his hand. "Cool…so I guess you weren't lying. You are half demon!"

The frog nodded and closed his chest, settling down--happy to have proven his point.

Inuyasha was pretty excited by now, because he just realized, "You're half demon like me then! I'm half demon too. I've never met another half…"

Inuyasha's voice trailed off. Why was he suddenly so proud to be half demon? After all, it's gotten him nothing but trouble and discrimination from Huang Rong (even if she did try to hide how obvious it was).

The frog was completely oblivious to Inuyasha sudden drop in attitude. Instead it simply asked, "Who's a demon?"

Again, completely oblivious and lost.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to the frog. "They pick on me because I'm half demon."

"Who does?"

"Everyone. Huang Rong doesn't say it, but I know she's scared of me. And Hiten and Muten…"

Inuyahsa grabbed a rock and threw it—hurling all of his frustration along with the rock. "They're ripping me off," he said. "All they do is teach me defensive maneuvers."

"Ridiculous! Ribbit."

Inuyasha turned his head, surprised that the frog agreed with him.

The frog continued, "That's absurd. Everyone knows that the best moves are offensive!"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

Inuyasha was getting excited. Finally, he thought, someone who agrees with me.

"But I know an attack that's even better!"

"You do?" At this Inuyasha leaned in, wanting to hear more. "What is it?"

"Why an attack that's both offensive and defensive, of course! Ribbit."

The bubbling energy and excitement Inuyasha had building in him suddenly collapse in disappointment. This frog was wasting his time. So Inuyasha waved his arm, brushing the frog off with a "Whatever."

Inuyasha turned to leave when suddenly the frog leapt up. "Ah, you don't believe me again? I'll show you!"

And then the frog demon went down on all fours, looking every bit like the frog that he was—he pressed his hands and feet down into the ground; and his body began to tense…

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt it—

That energy!

And what an energy…!

That radiated now from the frog demon. Even someone as unskilled in the martial arts as Inuyasha could sense what awesome power was collecting now in the frog's body. Then suddenly—

The frog leapt and connected--both hands and feet--with a tree standing nearby.

Split.

Just like that the giant of a tree splintered in two; it's top half keeling over onto the ground with a gigantic crash. And the frog demon had made it seemed as effortless as snapping a toothpick in two.

"Oh wow!" Inuyasha's eye grew wide. "That's amazing."

The frog demon laughed, "Of course it was. That move is my patented 'Toad Stance.' See with a move like that, you can easily jump out of danger—hence the defense. Or you could pound your opponent to a pulp in just one move—great offense! Now how bout' that. Is that a move or what?"

Inuyasha's mind flashed with possibilities. If he could learn that move then…

Inuyasha quickly fell to his knees, kowtowing in front of the frog demon.

"Hmm?" It looked back at Inuyasha, curious.

"Oh great frog demon, please, oh please teach me that move."

"You want me to teach it to ya? Ribbit." It asked; a bit confused at what was happening.

"Yes of course! With a move like that, Hiten and Muten won't dare pick on me again."

"Yeah. Absolutely."

"So you'll teach me?"

"Ribbit. What?" Again, the frog demon had lost the train of the conversation.

"Teach me the toad stance." Inuyasha was insistent.

As if suddenly realizing what was happening, the frog demon raised his hand up and shook his head. "Oh no no no no, no. I can't teach you the 'toad stance.'"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a special move. I ain't gonna teach it to just anybody. Ribbit."

"I'll be your student!" Inuyasha said, "I'll call you master. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please just teach me."

"Hmm…student?" The frog said, considering this. He rubbed his finger on his chin as if stroking a nonexistent beard and then concluded, "But I don't need a student."

Inuyasha panicked. He didn't want to let such a good opportunity slip by. So he said, "Sir, then I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"You will?"

"Yes."

The frog sat down. Thinking hard. "What do I need? Ribbit. What do I need?"

"Anything. Anything, sir."

Then—

The frog had an idea.

"I got it!"

"Yes?"

"How's about you call me dad?"

"YEEee--what?"

"You know, father, pop, old man, rabbit, dad, papa, DADDY!"

Now Inuyasha had been ready for anything the frog demon might've demanded, but this?

As if to make sure he heard correctly, Inuyasha asked again, "You want me to call you dad?"

And the frog simply smiled, closed his eyes and nodded.

It was clear then even to Inuyasha--young as he was--that this frog was just plain crazy; and Inuyasha told him so. "You're crazy."

The frog opened his eyes and snapped at Inuyasha, "Do you wanna learn the technique or not? It's as simple as that."

"Can't you teach me that move without having me call you that?"

It was just too weird for Inuyasha.

But the frog demon explained, "No. Such a special move I wouldn't teach anyone except my son. And unless you're my son, then I can't teach you it. Am I right?"

Inuyasha considered this and realized that the frog demon, as crazy as he was, had a point. "I guess so…"

"So…are you going to call me dad, rabbit, or should I hop away now and save us some time?"

Inuyasha looked downward, considering.

Inuyasha had been without a father since birth, and Guo Jing was as close to a father as Inuyasha had ever known. Would calling this frog, 'father,' be like disowning Guo Jing?

It was a bit of a moral dilemma for Inuyasha…still…

"I'm waiting…" The frog said, now croaking more frequently to show his impatience.

Inuyasha's mind worked quickly…

And then he got it--

Guo Jing could still be his dad, his human dad. And, this frog could be his demon dad. He would have two dads for his two halves and this would've been perfectly acceptable. More then acceptable—it just made sense.

And what was that saying people would use?

The more the merrier, right?

"Father!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his arms around the frog's neck. The demon had been surprised but then it recovered and reacted warmly to the hug, reaching out and hugging Inuyasha back.

"Oh my son!" He cried. "My son. Ribbit. How I've missed you!"

Inuyasha had no idea what the frog was crying about, but he decided that, at this point, it would be best just to play along. So he cried back, "Father, I've missed you too!"

And together, they held onto each other, weeping for the next few minutes. Then the frog seemed to get his composure back. He sniffled, and then held Inuyasha out to look at him--as if seeing him for the first time.

"Son, you've made father very happy, so father will do you a favor."

"You will?"

"Yes, I'm going to teach you one of the best moves this old frog knows. Ribbit. I call it the 'Toad Stance.' It's quite a difficult move, but I'm sure a smart boy like you will learn it in no time. Lean in so I can whisper this to you."

And Inuyasha did.

True to his word, the frog demon spent the rest of that afternoon teaching Inuyasha the essence of the Toad Stance, which was this—

The Toad Stance utilizes the energy of the earth. A practitioner of the Toad Stance would push down on all four-- forming a good, strong, solid foundation. He would then channel all his inner energy downwards, then, in one solid move he would spring upwards; recoiling all that energy to whatever unfortunate object (or person) the practitioner intended to hit.

Simple concept. Hard to execute.

But Inuyasha was determined. So everyday, after he had finished his chores and studies, Inuyasha would sneak out to Lily Pond and, under the frog demon's watchful eye, Inuyasha slowly began master the Toad Stance.

The frog would nod in approval. Proud. "Son, you're getting it," he would say. "And once you do I'll teach you even more."

Now, all of Inuyasha's progress had not gone unnoticed by Huang Rong. She did not know exactly what--but she could tell something was different about Inuyasha. So she kept careful watch over him. Huang Rong didn't go so far as following him, but she did pay even closer attention.

Then one night, Huang Rong decided that she would see if she could get Inuyasha to talk to her, and tell her.

"Today," she said, placing a heavy book in front of him, "We'll be studying Confucius' teachings."

"Ah man, not him again." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

Huang Rong ignored him, and simply began reciting a chapter from the book—the one about family values and honoring one's parents. Huang Rong had memorized most of the books in this library by heart, and so had no need to look at one. Instead, she called it from memory.

So they spent the next hour in that library going over Confucianism. Huang Rong reciting; and Inuyasha following along with her using the book.

When they finished, Inuyasha got up to go to bed as usual, but Huang Rong stopped him. "Inuyasha, come here," she said.

As tired as he was, Inuyasha obeyed.

Huang Rong was sitting down, and he had expected to sit down next to her; so he was surprised when she suddenly reached out, picked him up and placed him on her knee. "Uh…Auntie?"

Something was different. His aunt looked more thoughtful than usual. Then she spoke, telling him, "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly.

"Sure. Okay."

"Inuyasha, do you hate me?"

Inuyasha found himself staring back at her, completely shocked at the suddenness of her question. He also found himself hesitating to respond. On the one hand, he didn't hate her. Hate is too strong of a word. He did resent some of the things she did. But she had raised him just as much as Guo Jing did, so…

"No. No, I don't hate you. Why? Do you think I do?"

"In a way, I would understand it if you did," she said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because I don't treat you like I do the other children. Because I keep you here, instead of letting you train with Guo Jing. But you know why, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked downwards, slightly ashamed. Then he said softly, "Because I'm half-demon."

"That's partially why."

"But I don't get it, Aunite," he said, his voice shaking with emotions, "It's not fair. I didn't ask to be." Inuyasha didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. And as proud as he was, Inuyasha could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks.

After all, he was still just a child.

Huang Rong suddenly reached an arm around him and pulled him close to her, and she held onto him, like a mother would her child--just letting him cry. "I know, honey. I know," she said. "We can't ask why we are who we are."

"But why should that make a difference?" he asked once his sobbing abated.

"Inuyasha, please try to understand," Huang Rong looked at him, very serious. "I don't want to look at you any differently, but the world will. And they'll see you as a demon and a threat more then anything else. But I want them to know and see what I see when I look at you. A smart, capable, young man."

Huang Rong didn't find those words hard to say. They were the truth. As suspicious as Huang Rong was of Inuyasha, she had raised him, nurtured him, and now loved him as she would her own flesh and blood.

She continued, "Inuyasha...you can't convince people with your fist, but you can with your words and your actions. And the first step to doing right is knowing what is right. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha sniffled. "Is that why you won't teach me martial arts, Auntie?"

"Martial arts will come in time, Inuyasha--after you get this part down."

"Then why is it you don't teach Hiten and Muten that?"

Huang Rong sighed. "Honestly," she said, "because Guo Jing is so convinced that the opposite is true. But I tell him, it's like saying gibberish and expecting those sounds to become sentences."

Inuyasha smiled. Perhaps there was hope for them—Huang Rong and him.

Suddenly Huang Rong asked, "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked up at her and saw her looking back with a steady expectant gaze.

Did she know?

And suddenly Inuyasha felt guilty about sneaking off to learn martial arts by himself. He felt guilty about ever doubting Huang Rong's intention. After all, he thought that she hated him when…

She had always thought of him.

Still…

He couldn't tell her about the frog demon he called dad. She wouldn't have understood.

So Inuyasha had answered, "No."

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

He nodded quietly.

And Huang Rong could see that she wasn't going to get him to speak. So she smiled and sent him off to bed. Huang Rong only hoped that he would come clean sooner or later.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't be that bad," she thought. Hopeful.

As if to answer her doubts, a few days later, there was an incidence—

The children had been playing with crickets, as they are wont to do in the springtime. They would catch as many crickets as they could, pick the strongest ones, put them in a bowl and have them fight against each other. For the crickets, it was a life or death situation—there could only be one survivor at the end of each match. But for the kids, it was little more then entertainment—

Something to widdle away the time with.

Now Inuyasha was not especially fond of these cricket games, but it was one of the few exceptions in which the Wu brothers and Guo Fu asked him to play with them.

"Inuyasha," Guo Fu said. "Catch me a big cricket. I want to win."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but decided, "Best give her what she wants or else she'll cause trouble."

So he did. He found the biggest cricket he could and presented it to her; at which time, she promptly said, "Ew, I don't want a black one."

Inuyasha frowned. "But you asked for a big one, and this is the biggest one there is."

"Gross. Why can't you find me a pretty green one?"

"You're asking for too much."

Guo Fu placed her hands on her hips, and said, "You're just lazy. If you really wanted to, you could. Watch, I'll ask Hiten to find me a big green cricket and I bet you'll he'll be able to."

"Good for him, then," said Inuyasha, unimpressed.

Now Hiten and Muten were both hopeless smitten by Guo Fu, even at this age. And they would've done anything to impress her—

So when she had said that, Hiten immediately responded. "Inuyasha," he said, "you're just a failure. Let me show you how it's done." And he left. When Hiten returned—sure enough, he held in his hand a big fat green cricket.

Guo Fu clapped her hands happily and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha responded, "That doesn't matter. I still think my cricket can beat yours."

Hiten smirked, "Let's do it then. If I win, you'll be my horse and carry me around the house for one entire day. If you win, then teach you more of Uncle's move."

"Teach me attacks. None of that defending stuff. I want to learn how to punch through wood."

"Okay. Fine. Tell you what—if your cricket manages to bet mine I'll not only do all that, but I'll even piggyback you all day long."

Inuyasha smiled. The deal just got a little sweeter. "You're on."

And so they each place their respective crickets into the bowl, and then let them loose on each other. Hiten's cricket was slightly bigger then Inuyasha—that was why Hiten was so sure Inuyasha would lose.

But neither child had any idea that Inuyasha's cricket was a special cricket—it was slightly poisonous. The poison was weak, so it wouldn't have affected a human being, but it was potent enough to take down bugs twice it size…

As it did now with Hiten's bug.

And Hiten couldn't believe it--how the green cricket just suddenly keeled over and died.

"No…"

Hiten gave out a cry in anguish while Inuyasha just pumped his fist in victory.

Guo Fu was also not happy by this turn of events—the green cricket was supposed to be hers, and it have it lose like that…

She gave out a huff, picked up the bowl, and dumped the black cricket on the ground. And, before anyone could do anything, had raised her tiny right foot and stomped down—ending the life of cricket…

Inuyasha's cricket…

And Inuyasha's jaws dropped in disbelief at what he just witness—that disbelief was quickly replaced by growing anger. He growled, "Why'd you do that for? That cricket didn't do anything to you. Why'd you have to kill it?"

"Because I felt like it." She answered.

"You felt like it?" He repeated, completely flabbergasted.

Inuyasha, who had already hated killing as it is, felt his face flush with rage at this unnecessary act of cruelty**.** His fist tightened by his sides and he was fighting as hard as he could…

But Inuyasha couldn't hold in the anger and with a short rush forward, he shoved Guo Fu down—right into the mud.

Guo Fu gave a cry and then looked around to see that she was now sitting in dirt—her pretty little outfit all ruined by this …this…

"You half-breed! Look what you did to my dress!"

But Inuyasha wasn't going to apologize though. She had deserved it.

The Wu brothers immediately moved to make Inuyasha feel sorry for what he did—they pushed him down from behind and began wailing on him. Their fist came crashing down on his back again and again.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rise and rise until…

"That's it!" he shouted.

He planted his feet and hands on the ground and began channeling his energy.

Muten and Hiten stopped, sensing that something was off. And suddenly—

Inuyasha forced his body up, dumping Muten and Hiten off of him. Hiten shook his head and looked at Inuyasha only to see…

Inuyasha crouched low, like a frog. "What's going on?" Hiten asked.

Muten, always the brash one, didn't stay down like his brother. Instead, he got up and rushed forward, intending to kick Inuyasha's teeth in when—

Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt—connecting his hands and feet with Muten's chest…

And Muten flew back a good few feet, rolling and bouncing to a stop.

"Muten?" Guo Fu called out, and Hiten looked to see his brother lying perfectly still where he had ended up.

"Muten!"

Hiten rushed up to his brother and rolled him over to his back. Muten's breathing was shallow.

"Go get your mom and dad!" Hiten shouted to Guo Fu; and she did, running as quickly as she could back to the house.

Inuyasha could only stand back, shell shocked at what had happened. It was really the first time he had successfully executed the Toad Stance. He had no idea that with his limited skill level, it would've been that potent…

Had Inuyasha been a little more skilled, Muten would've been killed.

From the house, Guo Fu lead Guo Jing and Huang Rong to where the others were. Guo Jing immediately picked up Muten—

The kid was alive, but was clearly hurting bad.

Huang Rong took one look at the imprints on Muten's chest and deducted exactly what move had caused it. "Tsukumo no Gama, where is he?" she demanded.

"Tsukumo no Gama, that wicked toad," Huang Rong thought, narrowing her eyes.

Tsukumo no Gama…

Who had once been a human being with a name, but was driven mad by his lust for more power. And his insanity had been so great, that he attracted the spirits of a powerful frog demon of a lake nearby. It merged with him, consumed him, until now they are one being…

Tsukumo no Gama.

The toad who had slaughtered his son in his madness, and countless others…

Tsukumo no Gama…

Who Huang Rong had once let escape…

"Where is he?" She asked again.

But no one seemed to know what she was talking about. She felt a tug and looked down at her daughter, who told her, "No, mom. Inuyasha did it. Inuyasha did this crazy thing and he leapt and knocked down Muten."

Huang Rong snapped her head to look at Inuyasha, and Guo Jing felt his blood go cold…

And he could do nothing but watch as his wife walked over, bent down and grab a fierce hold of Inuyasha's shoulders, forcing the boy to look at her. "Inuyasha," she said—and although her voice was still even, there was an underlying tone of urgency in it. "This Tsukumo no Gama is a very dangerous demon. He's killed people before and he'll do it again. Now tell me where he is before he hurts anyone else."

Inuyasha stared back at her, his brows determined and set and his lips sealed. He would not breathe a word.

He wouldn't even acknowledge that he knew Tsukumo no Gama, but there was no mistaken that only one being on earth could've taught Inuyasha what he knew now. She said again, "Inuyasha! Tsukumo no Gama has tricked you into liking him."

At this, Inuyasha couldn't keep quiet. All the pent up frustration he felt came pouring out and he shouted back, "Why didn't you tell me that there were others like me?"

Huang Rong was so surprised by Inuyasha question that she found she couldn't speak.

Inuyasha continued, "You never told me. You made me feel so alone in the world. Like I was the only half demon alive. When the truth was, there are others like me. Just like me."

And the words cut. Deep. Deeper than Huang Rong could've imagined.

But she pressed on, "Inuyasha, this isn't about you. Tsukumo no Gama is a scoundrel--"

"No he's not! He's a good person…I mean, demon. He treats me with respect."

"Inuyasha!"

And truth was, the more time Inuyasha had spent calling Tsukumo no Gama "father," the more and more Inuyasha believed in the word. Moreover, Tsukumo no Gama didn't seemed to be playing around with him—he really did treat Inuyasha like a son.

And Inuyasha flared, thinking about how Huang Rong had insulted Tsukumo no Gama by calling him a scoundrel. He shot back, "He doesn't pretend like some people. Saying oh they care for me. When in reality, they wished I was dead. You're a liar, Huang Rong. A liar!"

He pointed a finger at her—letting her know exactly who he was talking about.

And Guo Jing, who had never once raised a hand to his children, did so now—cleanly striking Inuyasha across the face, "How dare you be so disrespectful to you Aunt! After all she's done for you!"

Now, normally Inuyasha would've cried. He would've burst into tears over how unfair everything was—how unfair life was to him. But something in that moment had changed…

Actually, it had changed when Inuyasha had struck Muten down with his Toad Stance; and it was this—

Inuyasha no longer felt the need to cry. That he had been able to fight back, against the injustice wrought against made him realize that the tears he shed before meant nothing. Strength of heart meant everything.

Inuyasha growled back at Guo Jing, "You people speak so nicely to me but then raise your hand to strike me--I'm not scared of you. Kill me. Go ahead and kill me. If you haven't the courage to do it then I'll do it myself."

At this, Inuyasha wiggled out of Huang Rong's grasped and ran towards the sea.

Guo Jing immediately regretted how harshly he had acted and called after him, "Inuyasha, come back!" He was about to go after him, but Huang Rong held him back. "Wife?"

She shook her head. "Let him go."

"But…he can't swim. We have to save him."

Still she held him back. "He's not dead yet. There's no need to rush." She narrowed her eyes and waited to see if Inuyasha's pride would win out first or she would.

And when she saw that he didn't return, she gave a sigh of defeat and dove into the waters after him. Guo Jing watched as his wife carried the boy back to shore.

He was going to be alright. His pride was still intact.

But Guo Jing knew, looking at the still unconscious child, that they would not escape this confrontation unscathed.

And that evening, Guo Jing paced back and forth in front of his wife, who was seated at table in their bedroom. The discussion had been intense, and Guo Jing needed to get up and walk around to facilitate his thoughts more clearly.

"We'll keep a closer eye on him," Guo Jing said, "And make sure he doesn't get any more lessons from that accursed frog. Tomorrow, I'll go hunt for Tsukumo no Gama myself."

"That's not the problem," Huang Rong said with a sigh.

"Then what is?"

"He resents us, Guo Jing. He knows that it's wrong, because we're like parents to him. But still, he can't help but feel that way. And that makes the resentment even worst."

"But Rong'er…"

And adding the suffix "'er" onto her name had soften it—affecting the intimate way a man would address his wife. Huang Rong knew how difficult this was for him.

"It's not just us, husband. He has resentment towards everyone on Peach Blossom Island--and it's not entirely his fault either. I've observed the children. Especially with the Wu brothers."

"What do you mean?" asked Guo Jing, genuinely concerned. "They're good friends. Good brothers. All three of them."

"It's how they want you to see them, Guo Jing. So that you won't scold them. But behind your backs, they tease him, bully him. Like the other day when Inuyasha had a black eye, I know he was lying about getting it by falling down. Inuyasha has too much pride to snitch, but I know that either Hiten or Muten gave it to him."

And suddenly it made sense to Guo Jing. He wanted to slap himself on the head for being so stupid. How could he have missed it? All the signs were there.

Guo Jing felt angry for Inuyasha. If he had known earlier then…

"I'll punish Hiten and Muten severely," Guo Jing said. "Then I'll force them to be nice to each other."

Huang Rong shook her head, smiling a little at her husband's simplicity. "First," she explained, "you can't punish them for Inuyasha. Like I said before, Inuyasha has great pride. Doing so on his behalf would hurt him more then help him. That is why I didn't step in when I figured out what Hiten and Muten were doing."

Guo Jing considered this and realized that Huang Rong was right.

Huang Rong continued. "Second, they're children, Jing'er. You can't really force them to be friends. If they don't like each it other, it's very hard to make it otherwise. You remember how it was when you were a child, right?"

Again, he knew his wife was right.

Guo Jing knew that he had lost, and his shoulders slumped. He sat down at the table besides his wife, feeling his emotions drain from him. And he told her, "Rong'er, I don't want to see Inuyasha go. Is there no other way?"

And she gently laid her hands ontop of his right hand, which was resting on the table. She said softly, "Guo Jing, do you remember what we had discussed the night we took Inuyasha into our home?"

He nodded.

Huang Rong continued, "We said that we'll do what is right for Inuyasha. And what's right no longer includes Peach Blossom Island. He's learnt martial arts now, and he needs a place where he can cultivate that skill properly. Not from Tsukumo no Gama, but from a respectable sect. And he needs to do it in a place where he doesn't feel threatened."

There was a long pause, and again, Guo Jing nodded. He got up, then turned to his wife and said, "Very well then. Tomorrow, I'll pack two bags, one for myself and one for Inuyasha. We'll travel by boat to the mainland and I shall take him to see my former masters at Quan Zhen Sect in the mountains. They are friends and will take him in if I ask. I shall return in three days time."

Huang Rong consented, "Quan Zhen's teachings of righteousness will help Inuyasha."

The next morning, Guo Jing woke Inuyasha up early and told him all that had passed.

"Yes, Uncle Guo. I understand."

Truth was, Inuyasha agreed, and was excited to get off Peach Blossom Island and away from the other three children. Even better, he would finally be taught martial arts.

After they finished packing, Huang Rong made breakfast for them. And for the last time, she wiped the stray crumbs off of Inuyasha's face--it was then that Huang Rong knew she was going to miss him.

And alone, Huang Rong saw the two off. The children were still sleeping and it for the best, after all that's happened, for them not to see Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha sat and watched, a little disbelieving that Peach Blossom Island. For ten years, it's been the only home he's ever known and now…

Inuyasha felt a little sadness and regret mixing in with the happiness and excitement.

For one, he didn't get to say goodbye to his father, Tsukumo no Gama—Inuyasha realized that he could've also taken that opportunity to warn his father that his Uncle and Aunt were probably going to go after him. But Tsukumo no Gama was strong enough, so Inuyasha didn't really worry too much about it…

There was something else that bothered him…

Something that couldn't easily be brushed off…

And he turned to look up at his Uncle Guo Jing, who was looking off into the distance—watching as Peach Blossom Island became no more then a speck of a horizon…

Inuyasha swallowed his pride and asked, "Uncle, does Aunt Rong hate me?"

Guo Jing looked down, surprised. "Of course not, Inuyasha. Your aunt loves you."

"But she's angry with me. I know she is. I called her a liar." Inuyasha took a deep breath and confessed, "I didn't mean it."

"Your aunt knows." Guo Jing said reassuringly. Then he added, "Inuyasha, you should remember that a gentleman should always mean what he says. Words can not be taken lightly. You understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Guo Jing continued, "You are young, so it's allowed that you'll make mistake. However, as you grow older, this will be less tolerable."

"I'm sorry. Tell Auntie, I'm sorry."

And Guo Jing felt his heart fill with gladness. Despite all the trouble that has passed, from Inuyasha's simple consensus, he knew they had done right by the child.

--

**Notes:**

Thank you to all my reviewers (all two of you) insert smile.

I really appreciate the feedback and I'm glad you enjoyed what I wrote so far. Yeah, Tsubaki is Li Mochou. For some reason it just seemed to work out. I think that twisted evil but feminine character really matches.

I got really lucky on the inspiration side of this story—

I was listening to Chinese music in my car and the Return of the Condor Heroes theme came up. It's the series with Fann Wong and Christopher Lee (See link here: /watch?v350RQV8Mku0&featurerelated). I had been watching Inuyasha earlier and the ideas just clicked. Anyho, I thought it would be something fun to pursue and thus far, it has been.

As for Kagome, that one is a difficult one. So far, there's no plan to have Kagome appear, but you could shoot me some ideas. Really though, this fic is for all those Kikyou/Inuyasha shippers out there. There's a truckload of Kagome/Inuyasha stuff already out there so I wanted to fill the void.

Some character notes:

Inuyasha for the first half of this fic looks more like the human version of Inuyasha in the anime. Like the character Yang Guo, I want his transformation—maturing and getting that white hair—to be something dramatic. I already have plans for how, but I won't spoil it here.

I still had to make Inuyasha really obviously demon, so I just gave him a tail. It's a little lazy on my part, but I didn't know what else I could add to him. I think it works though.

Hiten and Muten are Inuyasha characters.

Also, want to mention that the part about Inuyasha trying to drown himself is all Jin Yong's idea. I just thought it was too good to take out.

Last thing, I do want to update more often, so I've decided to make my chapters a little bit shorter. Hopefully that will carry my writing along.

Thanks again, and looking forward to reading any reviews that come my way.

Ugh...I can't figure out formatting on


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Arriving at Mount ZhongNan**

--

Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1

--

As soon as they landed on the main land, Guo Jing had purchased two sturdy horses for himself and Inuyasha to ride for the rest of the journey to Mount ZhongNan, where the Taoist Quan Zhen sect was located.

While traveling, Guo Jing gave Inuyasha a brief history on the founding of Quan Zhen sect. He should know a few things about Quan Zhen sect, Guo Jing had said—

The sect was founded by a man named Wang Chongyang when he had lost a dueled with his rival, a woman named Lin Chaoying. Under conditions of the terms laid down before the battle, if Wang Chongyang had lost he would have to become either a Taoist priest or Buddhist monk. Chongyang chose to become a Taoist priest and thus founded the Quan Zhen sect.

"So he became a monk because of a bet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not a monk, Inuyasha. A Buddhist monk and a Taoist priest are two very different things," Guo Jing explained. "Besides, you're missing the point. Being a part of the Quan Zhen sect is a very prestigious honor. First, you're legacy to that history. Second, the sect serves our divine Emperor. Lastly, the sect has done much to help people. Lots of good deed. That's why plenty of people come and study here. Both young and old."

But Inuyasha didn't care about prestige. He asked instead, "What about their martial arts?"

"One of the best in the world," Guo Jing replied.

And Inuyasha celebrated. He wanted to shout, "YES!" But then decided that he should just keep it to himself.

Guo Jing could sense Inuyasha's happiness and he added, with a smile, "You're going to love it there, Inuyasha. It's a large place. The last time I visited, I remember that it was still under construction. They are constantly expanding the compound—making new additions to accommodate the growing number of students. And at the heart of the compound is the beautiful Chongyang Palace."

As they approached, Inuyasha was impressed by Mount ZhongNan sheer size. Together, they sat down at the "unofficial" entrance to the Quan Zhen sect. Guo Jing unfolded a few buns—their lunches, and handed one to Inuyasha.

Guo Jing had begun munching on his food when he noticed a stone tablet sitting next to the tree they were under. He finished his food and wiped his hand on the dust that had gathered on the stone that had obscured the words—

_This world of ours,  
To what shall I compare it?  
To the white wake of a boat  
That rows away in the early dawn._

And Guo Jing placed his hands on the tablet, his fingers tracing over the words—thinking back to the time when he had set foot on Mount ZhongNan…

"What's written there, Uncle?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting Guo Jing's thoughts.

Guo Jing answered, "A poem by the Grand Master Chongyang. The master saw and felt the sorrows and sadness of this fleeting world and was moved. Your father and I were both disciples of this school."

"My father…the demon…" Inuyasha didn't know how to feel about that.

But Guo Jing frowned and told him, "Your father was much more than a demon, Inuyasha. You must never forget that. He—"

Guo Jing was cut off abruptly by a call, asking, "Who goes there?"

Guo Jing stood up to greet three young Taoist priest. "Ah, students of the Quan Zhen sect. I come to speak with your elders."

They regarded Guo Jing with suspicious, strange and unwelcoming looks. One of them spoke out, "Leave at once."

Guo Jing was surprised by this, but simply continued, "I mean no harm. I only wish to speak with—"

But they wouldn't hear anymore. Instead the three immediately drew their swords and came after Guo Jing.

Guo Jing reacted and deflected their attacks, knocking them back. He was so shocked by the suddenness of how they came at him.

"Why are you attacking my uncle, you stupid pigs?" Inuyasha shouted, angry at how they were being treated.

Guo Jing immediately reprimanded him, "Don't be disrespectful, Inuyasha. They are your future sect brothers."

"Why are you protecting them," Inuyasha asked, confused. "They're trying to kill you."

Now the Taoist priests were just as surprised at Guo Jing's actions as Inuyasha was, but they decided to continue attacking. Two of them came after Guo Jing and Inuyasha. One aimed at Guo Jing's chest; the other aimed to cut off Inuyasha's leg.

Guo Jing saw and recognized their intentions. He knocked back the sword aimed at himself and them shoved aside the sword after Inuyasha—at the same time, moving Inuyasha out of the way. He shouted, "Why are you using such a cruel move towards a child?"

The Taoist spat, "I gave you fair warning to leave. If you didn't heed my words, then this is your fault. Besides I see that that child isn't a child at all, but a demon. This is holy ground. You are to leave at once!"

Guo Jing countered, "I know the Elder Qiu taught of respect to all living things. You should learn well not to exclude this child from his teachings."

Another Taoist priest joined in against Guo Jing and said, "You lying crook. How dare you recite our Elder's teachings so casually—as if you learnt it from the master himself."

"I did."

At this, the two Taoist priests reared back and struck again. This time, however, Guo Jing was through with merely deflecting their attacks. He maneuvered to disarm them of their swords before striking their pressure points—paralyzing them.

Of the two paralyzed priest, one of them shouted back to the third--who was standing by, watching. He shouted, "Go and warn our other brothers that this pervert has come to our sect."

The third priest quickly ran to do just that.

Now, Guo Jing had been called many things in his lifetime…

Stupid. Dumb. Slow…

But perverted?

"What do you mean by that," Guo Jing demanded of the two paralyzed priests. "Has the students of Quan Zhen all gone mad?"

Despite being scared, one of them manages to answer, "If you didn't want to marry the priestess of the white sleeves, then why are you here?"

"Priestess of the white…what?"

Guo Jing paused. What in the world were they talking about? Besides, Guo Jing thought, I already have Huang Rong.

Now, Guo Jing had gone easy on the two Taoist. He had used one of his lighter pressure point techniques; so the two Taoist were able to circulate their inner energy in a manner that freed up those pressure points—

And while Guo Jing was distracted, they were able to slip away.

"Argh, Uncle, look! They're escaping."

Guo Jing turned, and sure enough, the two Taoist were gone.

Guo Jing frowned. "Never mind them. At least they're out of our way." He then told Inuyasha, "Let's hurry and reach the temple. Maybe then, we'll find out what's going on around here."

Inuyasha nodded, and then they were off. The notable rugged terrain of Mount ZhongNan made the trek difficult. There was so much wilderness in this mountain…

When Guo Jing didn't see Inuyasha, he looked to see the boy trailing behind, tired. So Guo Jing went back to the boy, picked him up and placed him on his shoulders—normally, he wouldn't but they were in a hurry. The Taoist priest had gone to get reinforcements and if they don't hurry, then they may encounter more trouble.

Sure enough, a short distance away, four Taoist priests leapt out from behind a large rock—blocking Guo Jing's path.

Guo Jing immediately shouted, "It is I, Guo Jing of Peach Blossom Island. I seek—"

"You as Hero Guo Jing?" One of them interrupted. "Please. Guo Jing is a legendary hero known by everyone. And he was handsome. No way are you Guo Jing."

At this, Guo Jing grunted, thinking, "I'm not handsome? Huang Rong has never told me that."

"Shameless imposter!" Another priest shouted, "Leave at once."

Guo Jing took a step forward, "Now see here. I am indeed Guo Jing. I request an audience with one of the elders and they can sort this out."

"Audacious! You come here using force and expect to meet with our revered masters? I'll end your life now!"

They sprung on him.

An exasperated Guo Jing dealt with and evaded them as best as he could and said, "You people are unbelievable. How can I prove that I'm Guo Jing so you'll stop attacking me."

One of the priest smirked and said, "Take this sword from my hands and then we'll see."

Guo Jing had heard this and instantly does just that. With a flick of his wrist, he knocked the sword loose from the Taoist's hands and snatched it from the air.

Inuyasha, who had fell onto the ground during this whole ordeal, stood up and shouted, "Brutes! Are you convinced now?"

"Inuyasha," Guo Jing turned back to reprimand him from being rude again when—

The priests saw Guo Jing distracted, and they used the chance to flee.

Guo Jing turned back to see that they had gone and knew that a large attack was coming. He turned and told Inuyasha, "Hide behind a rock. I will go ahead to the temple."

Inuyasha nodded and obeyed his uncle.

And Guo Jing left, rushing towards Chongyang Palace. Sure enough, Guo Jing's hunch was correct. And as he rushed into a clearing he was stopped by not one, or two—but seven Taoist priest. They had their sword drawn and were already in the "Big Dipper Formation"…

One of the Quan Zhen sect's most powerful techniques…

The Taoists had joined together, standing atop of each other's shoulders and holding onto arms and legs of their comrades—so that now, they resembled a star with seven points. The deadliness and effectiveness of this technique came from its cohesiveness—seven attacking as one.

Guo Jing, however, had studied the technique and knew that its dependence on the whole moving as one was also its weakness. Break on and the whole falls apart.

And Guo Jing set about to do just that. He drew the "Big Dipper Formation" towards him, dodging and weaving right and left…

Guo Jing ran to and froth; and, in one quick, concise movement, Guo Jing rushed left—towards the back of the star's formation.

The Taoist reacted immediately—this was very dangerous for them, because if Guo Jing managed to get behind them then their backs would be exposed to the enemy. So they had no choice but to follow and keep Guo Jing from accomplishing this…

And by doing so, they fell into Guo Jing's trap.

Guo Jing ran them in circles. When he ran slowly, the formation ran slowly. When Guo Jing quickened, the star strove to follow. Now the weakest point of the star would be expose—the Taoist priest who couldn't keep up with the pace set by Guo Jing…

Sure enough, he revealed himself in the Eastern Star position, and Guo Jing immediately spots him, and leaps forward--flying towards that point…

The Taoists were slow to react to Guo Jing's sudden change in tactics…

And Guo Jing easily knocks asides the swords aimed at him and grabs the Taoist in the Eastern Star position and hurls him—

The formation instantly collapsed and Guo Jing followed up by taking down each of the Taoist priests. One by one—

Guo Jing tapped their pressure points, thus paralyzing and incapacitating them but not hurting them.

When he had finished, one of the priest couldn't resist but say, "You are indeed powerful. Let me give you some advice. Forget the woman. It's true what they say—that the opposite sex has the ability to cloud the mind and judgment. Why lose your life over one when there are plenty of others. If you leave now, then my apprentice brothers will let you live."

Guo Jing frowned. He didn't know if he should be angry, confused, or bemused with this priest. He laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I already have a wife, and if she was here then I'm sure she would've been able to understand what it is your blabbering about. Now, excuse me. I must go see your master."

And so, Guo Jing wasted no more time or words on this priest. He flew, as quick as he could, through the forest and trees.

As he had anticipated, he met resistance from a good number of Taoist priests. By now, news of an intruder breaking through the first defenses must've spread, so Guo Jing had to defend against a large number of angry priests after his neck…

But Guo Jing was a mighty hero with refined martial arts skill, and he was able to easily disarm them—making sure not to hurt them…

Now Guo Jing was also a great archer. His skills with the bow and arrow had earned him renowned world over. And he used those skills now to drawn and pin several Taoist to trees—leaving the path clear for him to go through…

For others, Guo Jing would paralyze them with pressure points. And he would dodge, weave, evade—not giving the Taoist the chance to get into the "Big Dipper Formation"…

"No time to talk," thought Guo Jing. "I'll have to think like Rong'er. I'll sort this with the heads of the school."

And Guo Jing came bursting out of the forest. He leapt up and over the walls of Chongyang Palace and flew into the main hall with such power and speed…

There was an older woman sitting in the middle of the main hall. She had been meditating, and her face held marks of distinction that indicated she was a woman important status. Her eyes immediately flew open at the sound of the temple doors bursting open and she found—

"Your disciple, Guo Jing, greets you Elder Ma Yu."

Guo Jing was knelt in front of her and he kowtowed with deep respect.

"Guo Jing," she exclaimed with surprise. A rush of nostalgia overcame her and she stood up. She quickly grabbed his arm, gently urging him to his feet. And Guo Jing did—standing as he had ten years ago, in front of her. "Guo Jing. I haven't seen you in ten years. What are you--?"

Before she could say anymore, a dozen or so Taoist students rushed in with a cry. They quickly surrounded Guo Jing and circled him like vultures.

Ma Yu demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

A student answered, "This scoundrel broke through here looking for the white priestess."

Ma Yu narrowed her eyes, "What is this nonsense. He is already married. Show some respect. This is the hero, Guo Jing."

The students looked at each other in shocked before immediately falling to their knees. "Please forgive us." They begged.

Guo Jing smiled and said, "That's quite all right. It was all a misunderstanding." He went to each of them and helped them to their feet. Then he turned to Ma Yu and said, "Now that we've gotten that all sort—elder, may I request that you gather the other masters. I am going to get someone I want you to meet. If that's not too much trouble…"

"Not at all," said Ma Yu, eager to see what had bought Guo Jing to Chongyang Palace.

That evening, Guo Jing and Inuyasha sat at a large circular dinner table with two other masters besides Ma Yu—

Qiu Chuji and Wang Chuyi.

A large feast was laid in front of them, and they ate as the masters explained why it was that Guo Jing met with such hostile attacks from the Taoist priests.

Guo Jing repeated, disbelieving, "Tsubaki?"

At this Guo Jing glanced momentarily over at Inuyasha…

Was it the same woman who had attack that night that Inuyasha was born?

Elder Qiu Chuji explained, "Tsubaki had spread news throughout the land—letting everyone know that her apprentice sister was of age to marry. She promised her sister's hand in marriage to anyone who could reach the tomb and defeat her sister in combat. Now we got dozens of ill-intention people rushing up this mountain, demanding to meet with this 'priestess of the white sleeves.'"

Guo Jing had to ask, "What so special about this priestess?"

Qiu Chuji answered, "You know, the dark priestess, Tsubaki's beauty is coveted all the world over. Beauty like hers is very rare, not even the Emperor's many concubines could compete."

Guo Jing couldn't help thinking, "I've seen Tsubaki's beauty. Sure it's something else, but my Rong'er surpasses her a hundred times over."

Still, there was no denying; Guo Jing could see how men would fall in line over Tsubaki…

Her beauty was worth fighting for…

Worth dying for…

Qiu Chuji continued, "Many a men lusted after Tsubaki, but now she says that her apprentice sister is even more beautiful. Of course, they would come so vehemently."

Guo Jing couldn't help remark, flabbergasted, "So all this commotion over one girl? And marriage?"

Now he laughed. "I'm sorry, masters. You'll forgive me, but I can't help but think this is a little ridiculous."

Wang Chuyi chimed, "Ridiculous, yes. Annoying, very much so. But both the dark priestess and the white priestess are part of the Tomb Sect, whose temple—a literal mountain tomb—is located on the inner sanctum of Mount ZhongNan. And people so impudently invading our monastery ground is something we will not stand for—regardless of the reasons."

Ma Yu added, "It is true that the Tomb Sect is a rival sect, but this is a mockery to our school. You see, this concerns us as well."

Guo Jing asked, "Why would Tsubaki go through all the trouble of doing that?"

Wang Chuyi shook his head and sighed, "Heaven knows. But I suspect it's because Tsubaki is not satisfied until everyone around her is miserable. I wouldn't be surprised if this was her plan to punish both us and her sister. Now I don't know what grudges they have against each other, but we're just bystanders here. You could understand our frustration."

Guo Jing finished sipping on his soup and placed his bowl down. He remarked, "I'm sorry to hear of these troubles."

"I'm sorry you had to experience the ugliness of it first hand."

Guo Jing nodded, and then looked over to see that Inuyasha had finished eating his meal. "Inuyasha," he said, "You go to bed now. It's late."

And Inuyasha agreed. He was then escorted by a Taoist priest outside the room to his own chambers for the night.

Guo Jing then turned back to the three elders and began explaining his situation. When he had finished with the entirety of his story, he added, "So you see, we bought Inuyasha here, hoping you could help him."

Qiu Chuji, the oldest and wisest of the three elders, stroked his long white bread and nodded. "Inu no Taishou's son…" Qiu Chuji thought aloud, "There was no denying that Inu no Taishou was powerful, but he knew that there was always more to learn. That was why he kowtowed to me and accepted me as master. But his skills had always surpassed mine."

Wang Chuyi turned to Guo Jing and stated, "This is a wonderful opportunity. If Inuyasha has even half the potential of Inu no Taishou, then he would be of great good to this world."

Ma Yu looked at her two sect brothers and said, "It's agreed then. Inuyasha will become a disciple of our sect."

And Guo Jing was glad that his masters had seen this from his point of view. Guo Jing added, solemn, "I have one more favor to ask of my elders."

Qiu Chuji looked up and said, "Speak and we shall hear it."

"Inuyasha has had a hard life," Guo Jing began, "Losing both his mother and father and then being alone as half demon. I think that treating him differently was a mistake Huang Rong and I made. In every way, Inuyasha is just like a normal child. I beg you to treat him as you would all the others."

Qiu Chuji responded, "That should not be a problem. Quan Zhen treats all members of its sect with equality. Inuyasha will not be an exception."

As if to reassure him, Ma Yu smiled and said, "You needn't worry, Guo Jing. You did the right thing by bringing him to us. Let us take care of the rest."

And Guo Jing was at ease hearing her words.

The next morning, Inuyasha accompanied his Uncle to where they had first come to Mount ZhongNan—at the stone tablet.

Guo Jing turned to look down on Inuyasha, knowing he would not be seeing that small boy in a long time. And Guo Jing felt his massive heart constrict. He was saying goodbye to a son…

"Your Uncle Guo Jing must leave you now," he told Inuyasha, "I hope you take my lessons to heart and not give the masters here much trouble. They are good people and will help you find your way, but you must obey them."

"I will, Uncle."

Inuyasha looked up at him, his eyes brimming over with gratefulness. With a hug, the two parted; and Inuyasha stood there watching for a long time--after the shadow of his uncle Guo Jing.

The End Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Yeah. I got Chapter 3 done in a hurry. Mostly, this was because I already had a good part of it charted out already. Chapter 3 was supposed to have been a part of Chapter 2 but I decided to split it up. It seems to have worked out for the best.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

**Character/story notes:**

Ma Yu is originally a male character, but I decided the three elders needed to be balanced out with a female.

As for the poems found in chapter 1 and 3—they are not found in Jin Yong's ROCH. Instead, I pulled them offline. You could probably find them if you google them. So give credit to their respective creators. Both poems are Japanese, and I thought they fit really well with the tone of the story.

I excised, changed, and moved around a lot of the plot in ROCH (short for Return of the Condor Heroes). I just can't write as well as Jin Yong, so I won't attempt to try. I tried to grab the essence of the plot and blend it to fit. Such essence include—

The "Big Dipper Formation"— this was Jin Yong's, but I reinterpreted this move. The original was much more elaborate, and you can find it if you read the original text.

So I guess that's all for now. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. )

The next chapter will mark the first appearance of the "priestess with the white sleeves," so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Priestess in White**

--

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

--

Several days passed since the Inuyasha's induction into the Taoist sect. After Guo Jing had left, the little boy was immediately led into the inner sanctum of Chongyang Palace, and there, in front of the altar, he knelt before the image of Wang Chongyang**;** and he performed three bows to the ancestor, swearing his allegiance to the Wang Chongyang's practice, teachings, and descendents.

All this was overseen by an elder, Qiu Chiju, and another man...

A senior, of about thirty with rather plain features. There was nothing extraordinary or distinguishing about this man, Zhao Zhijing-- except that there was a sense of shrewdness about his person that would make people think twice before trusting him.

And Inuyasha quickly learnt that Zhao Zhijing was not a very kind master either. But after another three kowtows at Zhao Zhijing's feet, his feelings didn't make a difference—they were joined as master and student for as long as either of them lived.

Since the sect was rather large, Inuyasha didn't learn directly under the elders--they simply had too much to handle. Instead, he was assigned to a senior deemed competent enough to teach. And Zhao Zhijing resented his ward tremendously…

Here was a student of no name, no status…

Worst, he wasn't even human.

And Zhao Zhijing was a man of ambition, who dreamt of one day becoming an elder himself…

And he was given this…

This…

Mongrel?

Such a pupil would not do for a man of intended greatness…

Still, Zhao Zhijing begrudgingly accepted that this was his lot in life—his fate. What good is there spent moping about it?

No.

Zhao Zhijing would make the most out of what he was given.

"I will make him worthy of me."

So, to that end, Zhao Zhijing trained Inuyasha relentlessly and with such severity—going so far as to deny him meals if the boy couldn't learn the lessons. And while Inuyasha was very smart, after a few days under Zhao Zhijing, he was exhausted.

Moreover, Inuyasha started to miss the warmth and love on Peach Blossom Island. Despite having to put up with the Wu brothers, at least he had Guo Jing and (to some extent) Huang Rong; even the children were nice to him at times…

But this master, Zhao Zhijing, was cold to the very core. In his eyes, Inuyasha was nothing but a tool to raise his prestige, or, at worst, an obstacle to be dealt with quickly.

So when he saw Inuyasha standing idly outside, Zhao Zhijing narrowed his eyes and walked up to the boy, ready to yell at him, when—

He heard sniffles…

Inuyasha was…

Crying?

"What's the matter?" Zhao Zhijing ask, more embarrassed that his pupil would be caught crying then concerned for his wellbeing. "Did someone hurt you or something?"

"No, I just miss Auntie and Uncle."

Zhao Zhijing frowned. This boy was displaying such…

Such…

Weakness…

It was disgusting.

And Zhao Zhijing told him, "You are a Quan Zhen practitioner now. Don't hold onto such nonsense."

Inuyasha snapped back, "But it's not nonsense. That's how I feel."

Zhao Zhijing smacked him on his arms.

"Are you talking back to me? I'm your master," said Zhao Zhijing, flabbergasted by this boy's audacity. This hasn't been the first time Inuyasha had rebuked him so openly…

Zhao Zhijing may have been master, but he didn't earn Inuyasha's respect.

Inuyasha…

The boy was already headstrong as it was. So he shouted back, "I only became your disciple because I had no choice. You're way weaker than my Uncle. You and your entire sect are nothing compare to him--"

Before he could say anymore, Zhao Zhijing raised his hand and smacked Inuyasha clear across the face. He grabbed the boy roughly, seething, "You punk—"

"Let go of me. I don't want to learn anything from you."

"Bastard! What did you say?"

"Go ahead and kill me, but I'll never accept a loser like you as master."

For Inuyasha to be so disrespectful to his master was akin to treason in the eyes of the sect.

Zhao Zhijing's face was almost purple with anger, and he raised his hand to strike him again, saying, "I'll teach you!"

But Inuyasha had anticipated this and he moved faster than Zhao Zhijing, turning his head slightly and opening his mouth. In an instant, Inuyasha bit down on Zhao Zhijing's right hand. Hard.

The older man gave a yelp as Inuyasha's sharp canines sunk deep and yet deeper into his flesh.

He shook his arms fiercely trying to dislodge the demon, but still, Inuyasha clung on like a stubborn puppy. And Zhao Zhijing raised his other arm to beat at Inuyasha…

Still, no give.

"Let go of me! Let go of me, you demon!" Zhao Zhijing cried, starting to kick Inuyahsa.

But Inuyasha just shook his head, making a sawing motion with his jaws; it was almost as if Inuyasha was trying to rip a chunk of meat clear from his hand.

"ARGH!"

Zhao Zhijing smacked Inuyasha upside the boy's head, finally able to knock him aside—freeing his mangled and bleeding hand…

"Inuyasha!"

Zhao Zhijing was ready to kill his disciple, only—

Inuyasha was already gone. Zhao Zhijing looked up in time to see Inuyasha's back as he ran.

"Beast, come back here!" Zhao Zhijing shouted, taking off after Inuyasha. "If you don't come back her I'll fucken kill you!!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out as he ran. "Taoist dog!"

Inuyasha may have been a child, but he was also part demon; and being a demon definitely had its advantages. Being so young, Inuyasha had no control over his demonic abilities; but his instincts took over then and it told him to--

Get the hell out of there!

The demon blood flowed and pulsated madly through Inuyasha's vein—

And he ran. Fast.

Zhao Zhijing gaped, thinking his heart would explode as he strove after the young boy.

How could he be so fast?

In one last ditch effort, Zhao Zhijing made a blind leap of faith as he closed in on Inuyasha. His hands reached out, managing to catch a hold of Inuyasha's left sleeve…

Now, Inuyasha had been running blindly all this time as he hadn't learned the terrain around Mount ZhongNan; so he had no idea that he was only a few steps away from falling into a steep ditch…

And when Zhao Zhijing had grabbed his sleeve, Inuyasha yanked and tore away, rushing ahead—paying no heed to where…

And he fell, headlong, tumbling down the ditch.

Zhao Zhijing was stunned. He looked dumbly at the torn piece of fabric—the sleeve—he still held in his hand. Then he stepped slowly over to peek into the ditch—looking in time to see Inuyasha come to a crashing halt at the bottom.

Zhao Zhijing's heart thumped madly in his chest, and he glanced around to see if anyone had seen…

It was then that Zhao Zhijing realized that they were now on forbidden grounds-

This was the Tomb sect's territory, and Zhao Zhijing knew that the mountain tomb was only a short distance away. Still, he couldn't leave the boy here to die…

…

Or could he?

Zhao Zhijing eyes narrowed.

Certainly doing so would be easy enough. No one knew the child was here.

In seconds, Zhao Zhijing made up his mind. He tossed the sleeve into the ditch, leaving it to rest alongside its former master. Then, turning, Zhao Zhijing left, quickly hurrying away—

Inuyasha was completely still, unconscious at the bottom of the ditch. And for what seemed like hours, Inuyasha's whole world was a black void of nothingness…

Slowly…

Very slowly…

The boy came to…

The first thing he noticed was how distorted everything was…

So hazy…

And there a dull, but persistent pain that hummed throughout his body.

The next thing Inuyasha noticed was that he was no longer in the woods. Instead, he was staring up at what looked like the ceiling of a dark, danky cavern.

"So you're awake?"

Inuyasha turned his head at the question—

Only to see an old woman staring back at him.

She wore what appeared to be a very traditional and ancient priestess robe—white top, red bottom. And she had a very distinguishing eye patch over her right eye. The old lady was hunched over a small stove, appearing even more ancient.

"Finally," she remarked, "I thought ye was a goner. Good thing I found ye there, eh lad?"

Inuyasha huffed with effort, using his elbow to leverage himself up, when he saw something moving in the distance…

A figure…

Almost ghostly in appearance. And it was coming closer…

Inuyasha shook his head and looked again.

No. Not a ghost.

A girl. Aged seventeen or eighteen…

So pale and ephemeral, that in light afforded by sun escaping through tiny holes in the high ceiling, she appeared to be made out of mist and vapors…

Long raven hair kept together neatly in the back with a ribbon; and her skin, like sheen porcelain—as if she had spent her entire life hidden from the sun.

And she would've flown away, vanished, had it not been for the earthly clothing weighing her down—though they too seemed almost as weightless and white as she did…

And Inuyasha felt his heart stop…

He had never seen anything so beautiful…

So surreal…

He blushed and lowered his head shyly as she approached. The girl turned to the old woman and asked, "How is he?"

Her voice was calm and even like Huang Rong's, only it lacked something…

Something indiscernible…

Like the warmth or vitality that came with life.

"Better I think. But ye better take a look for yourself--just to be sure," the old woman told her.

At this, the girl reached out and touched Inuyasha's forehead. He reacted instantly--

Her touch felt so cold…

Like ice.

And Inuyasha shrunk from it, suddenly very cautious strange this girl was…

She didn't seem to notice. Instead she told the old woman, "He'll be fine." Then she addressed him, "You, why did you enter our part of the land?"

From the sound of her voice, she didn't seem angry. Still, Inuyasha studied her carefully; but her face didn't betray any emotions. No frown or smile.

Just as is.

"Well? Speak."

The old lady laughed at how silent the boy was. She prodded him, "She owns this place. If she asks ye something, best ye reply."

"I…"

Inuyasha then realized how rude he must've seemed. Here he was, in front of the people who saved his life, and he didn't even thank them. Suddenly he burst out, "Thank you! Thank you for saving me."

The old woman chuckled at this, taking an immediate liking to the boy, "So polite ye is. What, praytell, is thy name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Ah, Inuyasha. I am Kaede, but you can call me Grandma Kaede. And this," she indicated to the girl now sitting down on a seat next to her, "is Lady Kikyou."

"Kikyou…?"

Inuyasha repeated the name only to have the girl looked at him, impassively. Not reacting to her name.

Inuyasha wondered if he did anything wrong. He couldn't let it bother him too much though…

So he looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

"Ye are in the mountain tomb of our sect," Kaede told him.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, "The tomb sect?" He had heard of them from Guo Jing. They were the Quan Zhen's rivals—and the Taoist spoke great ill of them. While the Taoists walked the straight and narrow, members of the Tomb sect practiced an unorthodox—and, they say, even dangerous—arts.

_They are witches._

But, looking at the old woman and the girl now…

They didn't look so dangerous.

"So ye have heard of us, have ye? No doubt from the mouths of those cursed Taoists," commented Kaede. She poured porridge into a bowl and walked over to hand it to Inuyasha. "But forget about that. Eat hearty and tell us why ye are so bruised. Who beat ye so terribly?"

Inuyasha grabbed the bowl, happy. He didn't realize how hungry he had been until she had given him this; and he quickly wolfed down the porridge. In between rabid bites, he managed to speak—telling them his whole story…

About Guo Jing and his wife…

About those Taoist, and then of how Zhao Zhijing had beaten him and chased him…

And how he ended up where he was.

"Oh, my poor, poor, poor child!" Kaede exclaimed. She had been sitting enraptured while he spoke and now her heart ached for the boy. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. And she was so warm and comforting that Inuyasha, who was surprised at first, melted into the hug.

Kikyou, who had been sitting aloof this entire time, finally stood up and stated, matter-of-factly, "His wounds are not serious, Grandma Kaede. Send him out."

Inuyasha reacted, panicked, "No. Don't send me back."

And Kaede turned and spoke on his behalf, pleading, "If he returns to Chongyang Palace, he'll be punished."

Kikyou turned her head, unmoved—

"You know the rules, Grandma Kaede. Send the child back. We have no business with Chongyang Palace. It's an unfortunate coincidence that we're neighbors. That's all."

And Kaede had known the rules all along. Perhaps the strictest rule in the sect—

No outsiders could step even one foot inside this mountain tomb. Especially men.

And yet, Kaede had broken that rule already to save him. She wasn't about to send him back to the wolves…

At least…

Not yet.

"Lady Kikyou," she began, "His leg is broken. At least let him stay for a few more days—until it heals."

Kikyou looked over to see that Kaede had indeed bandaged up his right leg. "Fine," she said, "Do as you wish. But in three days time, send him back. Do this is whether or not his leg is healed." Then she left.

Kaede turned back to Inuyasha with a smile, "Ye hear the lady. Ye get to stay here with us for a few days."

But she saw the look on Inuyasha's face--he looked troubled, as if he couldn't understand why Kikyou had acted so…so…

Cold.

"Don't think too harshly of my Lady Kikyou," she said as if to comfort him. "Our art is one based on detaching oneself from all that binds this world. That includes removing any lingering traces of emotions. In order to master our art, Lady Kikyou has to suppress all feelings. Good or bad."

"That's terrible!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He couldn't imagine life without feelings--to pretend that one was the walking dead.

For Inuyasha, someone so passionate and honest, this was not only unthinkable—it was downright impossible.

Still, what Grandma Kaede had said made sense…

It explained why the girl had acted the way she did…

Why she had stayed cooped up in this mountain tomb.

For three days, Inuyasha stayed as a guest with Kaede, who cared and nurtured him back to health. She feed him a sticky, medicine-y substance that quicken the healing process; so by the third day, Inuyasha only limped slightly, but he was able to walk without any help.

Kaede knew he couldn't stay any longer, and she reluctantly prepared a meal for him—

Then together, they left for Chongyang Palace.

As they were leaving the entrance of the tomb, Kaede heard someone shout to the left of her. She turned and spotted a group of men—

Taoists, heading straight for them.

Kaede grunted. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

The leader of the group, a middle aged man, told her, "Priestess of the Tomb Sect. I am Hao Datong, a high ranking senior among the Quan Zhen practitioners. I've come to see if you have seen our disciple, a young boy by the name of Inuyasha.

It had turned out that Zhao Zhijing, despite all his conniving, was still held responsible for Inuyasha's disappearance. So here he was, besides his master, Hao Datong, wandering through the forest—looking for the stray he had left to die.

"There he is master. Clinging to the senior," said Zhao Zhijing, pointing to Inuyasha.

Sure enough, there was Inuyasha doing exactly just that. He held fast onto Kaede's hakama. "Don't let me go, Grandma Kaede," he pleaded. And she looked down and saw in his eyes fear mixed with anger and rebellion.

Hao Datong spoke, "That child is a disciple of our sect. Please return him to us."

Kaede's eyes narrowed. "Ye snake in the form of men. I'll return him to ye so ye would beat him. I think not."

Hao Datong was a practiced and disciplined man, so he easily kept his temper in check and calmly explained, "That child is extremely disobedient. He shows no respect to his seniors and has insulted his master. If we punish him, it is well within reason."

But his words had only gotten Kaede more riled up and she responded, "Punish him like ye did the other day? By breaking his leg?"

At this, Zhao Zhijing shouted, "Old ghoul, why do you care? What business is it of yours anyways?"

"Zhao Zhijing!" Hao Datong sternly looked at his disciple. This woman was still a senior. There had to be respect.

Kaede, however, was not impressed. She replied coolly, "This child business is now my business because he is a member of our sect."

"What?" Hao Datong asked, unable to hide his shock. Neither could the other Taoists, who all gasped in disbelief.

Inuyasha looked up at Kaede, surprised as well. "Grandma Kaede?"

"Senior," said Hao Datong, stepping forward, "you should not make such outrageous claims." He had great control over his voice, but it was clear that she had unsettled him.

"What's outrageous? It's is the truth. The child has kowtowed three times to Lady Kikyou and she is now his teacher. In this life, under heaven, only she can command him."

The Taoist all looked at each other, murmuring darkly. There was an unspoken but generally understood rule of conduct and that was this: you can not take on another teacher without the consent of your former master. It didn't matter if the other person was ten thousand times stronger, what Inuyasha had just done was blasphemous.

And for the master, it was the biggest insult of all. Zhao Zhijing was sure of this—how could he ever face his peers?

And that thought boiled Zhao Zhijing's blood; and Zhao Zhijing, blinded by such fury that he could no longer hold back, leapt towards Kaede with a cry.

"Zhao Zhijing!" Hao Datong called after him. But it was too late—

Zhao Zhijing had already struck out at the Kaede, aiming to kill and avenge his honor. But Kaede, old as she was, was still a practitioner of a very powerful art. And she proved to be formidable yet…

Deflecting his blows and maneuvering in such a way that allowed Inuyasha to still cling onto her.

And Zhao Zhijing's eyes narrowed, getting an idea. "If I can't kill the old ghoul, I'll kill the kid. I'll have the perfect cover. An accident…"

He growled and charged up a brutal move before springing forward.

Kaede read his intentions immediately and countered with one deflect, followed by one, two, three brutal hits to his chest—channeling her internal energy with each blow.

Zhao Zhijing flew backwards, spitting out blood.

He was in trouble.

And Hao Datong could clearly see this. Before Zhao Zhijing had even landed on the ground, Kaede left Inuyasha behind and went after him. Hao Datong did not hesitate—

He had to protect his student.

He quickly jumped into the line of fire and blocked—

Kaede's eyes narrowed and she thought, "That wicked Taoist had tried to kill the boy. I can not allow him to hurt Inuyasha."

Her mind was made up. She had to kill Zhao Zhijing first.

"Master, save me!" Zhao Zhijing shouted, cowering.

Hao Datong again prevented Kaede from reaching Zhao Zhijing. He shouted for her to stay back, but again she came, launching move after move. Hao Datong saw then that he had no choice. Kaede was clearly intending to end his pupil's life.

Hao Datong was a skilled disciple of the Quan Zhen sect. Although he had not yet mastered the art to the level of an elder, he could hold his own against Kaede. And now, he gathered all his internal energy, striking out intended to incapacitate her with this move, when…

Kaede had turned unexpectedly at the very last second!

Hao Datong could see it, but by then there was no way to he could stop—

And, instead of hitting a relatively insignificant spot on her torso, he struck at a vital point on the base of her neck.

"Grandma KAEDE!"

Inuyasha shouted her name.

Kaede fell backwards and Inuyasha ran to where she landed with a thud, coughing out a massive amount of blood. Inuyasha whimpered and tried to wipe as much of it away with his shirt as he could. "Grandma Kaede!"

She was too hurt to respond.

He wiped back, glaring at Huang Datong, "If you wanted to kill someone, you could've killed me! Why her? Why?"

"I…"

His voice failed him, and Hao Datong could only stare, dumbfounded by at what he had done. He had only wanted to stop her…

And now this…

This…

A voice rang out, sternly.

"Bullying a woman and child? You people are still so heroic, I see."

Hao Datong turned to see a girl so lovely…

Even Hao Datong's heart, which was harden by years of meditation, shook slightly.

She walked now towards the old woman and Inuyasha and knelt besides them.

"Lady Kikyou, they killed her." Inuyasha said; turning up to look at her, his eyes filled with tears.

And Kikyou seemed surprised by such an overt display of emotion; she had to ask, "Why are you crying?"

Suddenly a warm hand reached out to grasp hers. Kikyou looked down at Kaede. Then, with great effort, the old woman spoke, "Lady Kikyou, in all my life I've never asked for anything. I never wanted. Never needed. But now…"

Kaede's words were choked as the blood seemed to fill her lungs. And it seemed now that there was no stopping what was to come—

Kaede was dying.

Kikyou held slightly tighter onto her hands and finished for her, "You want me to do something for you."

Kaede nodded.

"What is it?" Kikyou asked, "Speak and I shall hear you."

"That boy…" Kaede raised her hand to point at Inuyasha, "Please, promise me ye will look after him. Care for him for as long as ye shall live. Can ye...can ye promise that?"

Her eyes looked now at Kikyou, and Kikyou had never seen such desperation. There was so much…

So many emotions coming from Kaede now that the old woman hung onto the very edges of death…

There was a moment of pause; then Kikyou nodded. "Very well. If it will help you go in peace. I promise. Kaede. I promise you."

A sense of peace washed over the old woman now, and she seemed to stop struggling with whatever force was enclosing her now. Instead she looked at the two besides her—

One she had only known for less than a week…

The other, she had known for more than a decade of her life…

Their fates forever intertwined by this irrevocable moment.

And now, she had to say goodbye to them…

"Ye must take care of each other…"

Her breathe caught.

"Grandma Kaede!"

And then she was gone.

"Grandma Kaede?" Inuyasha called out again; for the first time in his life, Inuyasha witnessed the death of a person—a human being.

He placed his head on her still stomach, weeping.

Kikyou looked on...

_Detachments from emotions…_

That was Kikyou's entire life.

Yet now, gazing down at the woman who had care for her--lying there so still…

Kikyou felt something strange...

"Was this grief?" Kikyou wondered…

That feeling tightened and squeezed within her; and though her face barely showed it, Kikyou knew she was affected by Kaede's death. She placed her hands gently over Kaede's eyelids and closed them for her.

Hao Datong watched quietly aside, listening to Inuyasha's soft sobs…

Overcome, Hao Datong fell to his knees, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

For a long moment, nobody moved. Then Kikyou turned her head to look at Hao Datong. And when Hao Datong met her gaze, that cool frosty gaze…

It held him still…

Suddenly, a white silk cloth flew out—seemingly from the inner pocket of her sleeves...

Like Tsubaki's threads, the cloth seemed to come alive, with Kikyou pulling the strings--fastening the inconspicuous silk fabric into a lethal weapon.

She used it to grab at Hao Datong sword, pulling it from its sheath with a "shink" sound. It flew up in the air and she pulled her wrist back, planting the sword on the ground—directly in front of Hao Datong.

All this had happened within a blink of eye; and the Taoists looked around, having no idea what just occurred. They saw, but they could not comprehend.

Kikyou straightened up, recalling the silk cloth quickly back into her sleeves. Then she told the Hao Datong, "You call yourself a righteous man, Taoist priest? Then end it quickly, and save me the trouble of intervening."

_A life for a life._

Hao Datong knew exactly what she had demanded.

And Hao Datong was really a righteous man.

He had been so all of his life, and he knew know what she spoke was the truth. To save face, and to die with honor…

Hao Datong made up his mind.

He reached out and grabbed the hilt of his sword—pulling it out and placed the blade on his neck in one smooth, fluid motion—

Zhao Zhijing watched, horrified; and he yelled out, "Master!"

When suddenly, out of nowhere, an elder—

Ma Yu, leapt into the air and knocked Hao Datong's sword from his grip.

Hao Datong looked up, questioningly, "Elder?"

Besides him, stepped Qiu Chuji—

The bearded elder looked at Kikyou and said, "Tsubaki's apprentice sister. The white priestess…"

She didn't reply.

So Qiu Chuji continued, "Hao Datong is my student. Though we are sorry for your lost, Hao Datong's punishment is our business. We will conduct an investigation and you can rest assured that justice will be carried out."

"Your business?" asked Kikyou, somewhat incredulous. "Your disciple here has killed my grand-mama, and you presume to tell me that this matter is solely your business?" There was the slightest downturn in the corner of her lips, and a crinkle in the middle of her brow. "There is nothing to investigate," she stated plainly.

With that, she flicked her wrist and out flew the white cloth—aiming to wrap itself around Hao Datong's throat, when…

Qiu Chuji drew his sword, deflected the cloth and twirled it around his sword—holding it in place.

"Priestess," Qiu Chuji said calmly, "won't you let this matter go?"

Kikyou struggled.

The old man was clearly powerful. Despite speaking so softly, Kikyou could feel his inner energy—years of practice and refinement—emerging from him through his sword. She gritted her teeth, and with a pull, Kikyou managed to break the sword in two. She took a few steps backwards, breathing heavily—

It had taken all her efforts to do that; yet looking at the man now, Qiu Chuji hardly seemed phased.

Kikyou knew she would not be able to defeat him. Qiu Chuji was indeed a master; while she, herself, was only a novice in comparison.

Grandma Kaede would remain unavenged; as bitter a thought as that was, Kikyou had no choice—

In one motion, she grabbed the body of Kaede in hand, Inuyasha in the other, and flew back inside the the mountain tomb; before pressing a button just inside the cave—

A huge rock fell down over the opening, sealing off the entrance.

Zhao Zhijing ran after them, shouting, "Inuyasha, come back here you ungrateful brat! How dare you abandon your brothers!"

Qiu Chuji held out a hand and stopped him from going any further.

Zhao Zhijing turned and asked, "Elder, why do you stop me?"

"He's gone," Qiu Chuji said simply.

The elder knew that once inside, there was no way for them to break through and retrieve Inuyasha. The mountain tomb was impenetrable; the girl had effectively kidnapped their pupil from them. And though Qiu Chuji's heart stung with bitterness over this (he had failed to keep his promise to Guo Jing), he knew that there was nothing more they could do.

The End Chapter 4

--

Notes:

Come on people, look alive and review!

Believe me, I look forward to receiving them. Be it positive reviews or negative (but constructive) reviews.

Anyho, Kikyou has finally made her long awaited entrance, and the story could only get better from here.

I'm trying to keep close to ROCH story at the beginning—sort of pay tribute to all that history. Later on, more of the plot will defer.

And yes, Sango will be making her appearance in the next two chapters; so all you Sango fans out there, stick around.

Right, I await your feedbacks and will dutifully pen the next chapter. Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Within the Living Tomb**

--

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

--

Kikyou placed Kaede's body gently to rest atop a flat stone platform, and then leaned against a wall, catching her breath.

"Mmm..." Kikyou moaned slightly. She closed her eyes, clutching her chest. Her brows furrowing.

This was not a good day.

The old man had managed to injure her—not severely; but she hadn't experienced defeat in a while. It was her ego that was bruised more than anything else.

Now Kaede was dead.

And to top it all of, the old woman had left a ward in Kikyou's care; and Kikyou hadn't a clue where to begin…

Caring for this young child…

As soon as Kikyou placed the body down, Inuyasha rushed up and threw himself at Kaede, bawling. He had only known Kaede for three days, yet she was kinder to him anyone had ever been. And now, she was gone…

For the longest time, the only sounds heard inside the vast recesses of the tomb were the echoes of Inuyasha's sobbing.

Kikyou turned and looked down at the boy. She reached a hand out and tilted his chin up to face her; and watched, curious as tears continued to slip down his cheeks. And when she did, he quieted down considerably. The only noises coming out of him were soft sniffling.

Then, without prompting, Kikyou wiped away Inuyasha's tears, feeling the wetness of it on her fingers.

It was strange to her—

This phenomenon.

"Why are you crying," she asked him. "No matter how much you cry. You won't bring her back to life." And she had to wonder, why do people do this? No other creature wept at the lost of their kind. What was the significance of this display?

And as she pondered this, Inuyasha used his sleeve to rub at his eyes—rubbing away the last of his tears.

As harsh as Kikyou sounded, she was right. Kaede was gone, and nothing he did could alter that fact.

"Remember your promise," Inuyasha told himself, thinking back to when he had injured Muten—

How he had told himself not to waste anymore tears on futile things like this…

Kikyou sighed as she looked down at the small boy; and there was suddenly a feeling of being saddled with a huge burden. Still…

She had promised.

"Come on then," she said.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyou motioning for him to follow. He did, waddling after her.

She now walked passed divided sections of the cavern, carrying Kaede's body with her. Inuyasha could see that this mountain tomb had many chambers and tunnels---

Room after room.

Like a maze; it was only so easy to get lost and find yourself wandering forever…

They finally made it to one of the smaller rooms. Inuyasha looked around and made out what appeared to be six stone boxes with heavy lids. Three of the lids were closed.

Kikyou placed her hand on one of the stone lids and pushed it open a little wider before placing Kaede down in it. She then explained—

"This one is for Grandma Kaede."

She pointed to the other three. "Those are the masters."

And then it dawned on Inuyasha that these weren't merely boxes she was pointing to. They were coffins. Stoned coffins.

He looked over to the other two empty ones and Kikyou said, "That one will be mine."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, and he thought, "Whoa…she's got it all figured out."

He ran over to the last coffin and asked, "Who's this one?"

"My apprentice sister. She left the tomb a several years ago, but this still waits for her. And in time, we shall make one for you as well."

"Eh?"

Was she serious?

Kikyou just stared at him.

Oh my god, she was serious.

"No, no no no no. Oh no," Inuyasha exclaimed, raising his hands to emphasis the point. "I don't want."

"It's not a matter of wanting," Kikyou stated. "I promised Kaede that I'd look after you as long as I lived. Since I won't be leaving this cave that means you won't either."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. Before today, he had the whole world opened to him. The thought of living and dying in this mountain tomb …

He could've never anticipated that when he woke up today and stepped outside, that that would be his last time he would freely roam outdoors.

"But, but…even if you don't let me go," he began, "when you die, I'm going to leave anyways."

She shook her head and said, matter-of-fact, "You won't outlive me. I'll make sure of that."

And while Inuyasha would've liked to imagine that this girl was joking, the look on her face told him she was dead serious.

Inuyasha huffed and looked down at the ground, thinking quickly—

He figured he'll stay for now. The girl seemed somewhat better than the Taoist priests; at least, Kaede had thought so.

Why else would she leave Inuyasha with Kikyou?

Kaede.

Who had cared for him so much, she gave up her life to save him---had now entrusted him to Kikyou. So, Inuyasha concluded, the girl couldn't be that bad.

Could she?

Kikyou motioned for Inuyasha to come to her; and when he reached her side by Kaede's stone coffin, he peered in.

Kaede looked so distant. It was strange for Inuyasha—

The thought that this was the last time he would ever see her. How small Kaede appeared, and Inuyasha thought still of the finality of this moment…

"Are you done?"

Her voice was strangely gentle—the tiniest hints of compassion coming through…

He smiled at her, "Yeah. I'm done."

With that, Kikyou closed the stone lid, sealing Kaede inside.

She then led Inuyasha into another chamber. There was an altar and a portrait of a young woman with a determined face. Inuyasha took one look and knew immediately that this was like the main hall in Chongyang palace.

"Kneel," she told him simply.

And Inuyasha did.

"Three bows to our ancestor Lin Chaoying, and you're forever her discipline, bound by the laws laid down by her. You understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. There was no turning back.

And he kowtowed three times to the woman in the portrait—the woman (Inuyasha remembered from Guo Jing) who had defeated Grand Master Wang Chongyang. Thus, giving rise to the rivalry between the Tomb Sect and the Quan Zhen sect.

How strange this was--- Inuyasha, so easily giving up his allegiance to one and dedicated himself to the other.

"Now to me."

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and knelt before her. Without prompting, he completed his three kowtows to her.

"So you're my teacher now—right, Mistress Kikyou?"

There were the smallest traces of a frown on her face and she told him, "Don't call me mistress. I'm not that old yet."

Inuyasha was confused and asked, "What should I call you?"

"Elder sister is fine."

"Oh…okay," Inuyasha said. "Elder sister Kikyou then." He smiled, getting used to the idea of having an older sister around.

"You can stand up now."

And he obeyed, now standing up and looking at her expectantly—

What were her next orders?

She didn't respond.

So Inuyasha stared at her and she stared back. And there was such an awkward silence filling the room…

It was almost as if she didn't know what to do with the kid.

"Um, Kikyou—I mean, Elder sister. What should we do now?"

She thought about it...

Usually she would wait on Kaede, who decided when lessons were, when meals were, and how Kikyou's day would be like. But now, there was no one to dictate her day would be except herself.

Kikyou sighed. "I guess we can go to bed."

Bed. Sleep. That would give her time to think.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, his tail wagging back and forth. He followed Kikyou out that chamber, and, after walking past several rooms, they stopped.

Inuyasha looked around for a nice comfy bed. He didn't expect much. Something out of straw would've done just fine. But, he couldn't find anything remotely comfortable.

Instead, there was what appeared to be a very chilled green ice platform waiting for him; a thin layer of mist coated and danced over the surface of the stone—forming when the cold of the surface met with the air of the room.

Overall, the room was freezing.

"This is your bed."

Inuyasha groaned—he was afraid she would say that. And yet, he wasn't surprised that she did.

"What?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"The floor looks more comfortable. How bout' I sleep on the floor. I don't—"

But Kikyou didn't wait for him to finish. Instead she yanked him up by his shirt collar and plopped him down on the "bed."

Inuyasha yelped and instinctively leapt upwards, but Kikyou held him down firm by his shoulders. Then knocked him backwards...

Down onto his back.

"Sleep," was her command.

She walked back to a rope hanging like a hammock near the chilled platform. Inuyasha eyed her careful, then, as he placed a foot down off the bed—careful not to make a noise.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up and saw that her back was still to him. Had she somehow sensed his movements?

"Huh?"

"Get off that bed and I'll be forced to hit you. You don't want me to hit you. Trust me," she said.

Inuyasha whimpered—the tone of her voice had been even and exact. It had only been day one and already this girl was threatening corporeal punishment. And what is this form of torture anyways? A bed made of ice?

Still…

Having no one else in the world, Inuyasha obeyed. He lay back down onto the bed, toes curling—shivering as all the heat seemed to leave his body.

Kikyou leapt up and lay on the single thick rope, using it like a hanging bed.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and saw. He was so impressed he exclaimed, "Whoa! Hey, elder sister Kikyou, could you teach me that trick tomorrow. I think its better— "

He wanted to say that any bed would be better than the one he was compelled to lie on top of now. Maybe she wanted to kill him with hypothermia, but he had no plans to die…

She interrupted and said, "Don't be stupid. To be impressed by this is child's play. If you follow my every word, there are far better skills for me to teach you. Now, be quiet and go to sleep."

Better skills? Inuyasha practically jumped at the opportunity. This was what he had been asking for all along. And, despite her gruffness, Lady Kikyou sounded like she genuinely meant what she said. And if he could become powerful, then no one would ever dare mess with him again…

That was worth everything, to say nothing of having to lie on this ice block.

Inuyasha lay back down and closed his eyes, repeating mentally to himself, "This is worth it. This is worth it. This is worth it…"

His teeth chattered together---click, click, click—in a rapid rhythm. Oh god…

Inuyasha likened this was what it must've been like if many hundred of tiny needles were shot through his body.

Kikyou opened one eye and peeked casually over at the boy. "Cold, isn't it?"

In a remark that was perhaps the understatement of the year.

Inuyasha felt like he was freezing slowly to death. The core warmth of his body was fast dissipating.

"You know," she began, "That bed is not actually made of ice."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, surprised, "It's not?"

She shook her head. "The stone is made of diamond and jade. Energy from the netherworld filters through that bed, which is why it's so cold. Our great founder traveled many miles—to the southern most end of the earth to find this. There is not another like it in this world.

"That's amazing…" Then Inuyasha thought aloud, "But why would she take the trouble to do that?"

She sighed…

This boy really didn't know anything, so she begrudgingly explained, "Hundreds would kill for a chance to be where you are, yet you don't know your luck. This bed isn't merely decorative; it's made specifically to cultivate your internal energy while at rest. You could learn in one year what it would take you to learn in five. For those who practice martial arts this is a godsend…worth its weight in gold."

"This bed can do all that?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening. How can something so miraculous exist? Yet, here he was…

"Elder sister Kikyou," He said, his heart filled with gratitude, "You're so kind to me."

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

And at her words, Inuyasha felt guilty. He had doubted her, when she had always had his best intention in mind.

"So," she began, "would you like to know how not to let the cold get to you?"

He nodded, eager, "Yeah. Yes. Please teach me."

"Those Quan Zhen sect practitioners are idiots, but I'm sure they've taught you about your internal energy."

Again, he nodded. "It's power from within."

"That's a rudimentary understanding of it. It's much more than that. Your internal energy—what we call 'chi'--is life itself. Every sentinel being ever born into existence has this chi. It flows, through every breath, every movement."

"Everyone has it?"

"Yes. If the source of heat is fire, then the source of life is this 'chi.' Martial arts practitioners differ from ordinary people only in that they are aware of this energy. They can harness it, grow it. You want to became great, Inuyasha? Then you must grasp this very basic. Use it now to keep you warm."

His brows set in determination. And he obeyed—listening to her directions and circulating that energy throughout his body, staving off the cold. His eyes closed, and, after an hour or so of this, he blissfully fell asleep.

Kikyou turned her head to look at him. Perhaps he wasn't as slow as she thought he was…

"Good boy," she remarked, before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

The next morning, after a small breakfast eaten in silence, Kikyou lead him on what amounted to a brief tour of the mountain tomb. Inuyasha made a mental note of all the intricacies of the layout—still, he knew he wouldn't be able to remember all of it. He sighed, knowing that getting lost would be inevitable…

Picturing himself as a bare boned skeleton….

Just another unfortunate mouse getting lost in this maze…

He shivered.

They stopped a chamber with a massive ceiling with small holes in it. The room was long and cylindrical in shape. The walls had small nooks and cranny, which, as Inuyasaha saw, provided perfect homes for nesting birds. They whistled and twiddled around him as he stepped into the room. Inuyasha laughed--the spectacle of these merry birds flying to and froth in such a dreary place….

This room had life.

Kikyou held out her hand and motioned as one of the small teal bird came to her, touching down on her pointing finger---its head moving about curiously. For now, it seemed, the bird was content just perching here.

"Year long sparrows come to nest here," Kikyou told Inuyasha. "This place gives them safe haven from predators. We feed them. Nurture them. And in return, they help us practice our most fundamental technique."

With a quick, slight raise of Kikyou's hand, the sparrow took off. Fluttering as it flew to join the rest of his kind, circling above Inuyasha's head.

Kikyou turned to him, "You must listen to this next part carefully. All of our martial art, no matter the complexity, is based on this principle---'lightness of foot.'"

"Lightness of foot?" Inuyasha repeated, asking. "What's that?"

"That's what you are going to learn. Now, catch three sparrows and give them to me."

"What?" Inuyasha asked disbelieving. He looked at the birds…

The impossible task ahead of him.

Kikyou added, "You mustn't harm their wings or claws."

"Are you serious?"

Not only did she ask him to catch them. She asked him to catch them without hurting them, which was even less likely—if that was possible.

"Do you want to learn from me or not? Unless you can accomplish this task, I have nothing further to teach you," she said.

Inuyasha bowed his head down. Sighed, and then lifted his head up, with renewed resolve. "I'll do it."

With that, he charged at the birds, who scattered from his reach. He leapt, jumped, huffed at them. They were so tantalizingly close, yet so far away…

"Use your internal energy," Kikyou instructed as she watched his failing efforts.

Again and again, Inuyasha rushed, flailing his arms about, hoping to get lucky. When he saw that it didn't work, he tried to use tact…

He snuck up behind the birds resting on the ground and pounced…

Only to land smack on his face with the bird escaping just at the last second.

This went on all morning--Inuyasha alternating between frustrated charging and utilizing sneaking moves.

Finally, Inuyasha came back to Kikyou, who sat on a rock, impassively watching the entire time. His head hung down in shame. "I can't catch them."

"Let this be a lesson to you, Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "No matter how much larger your enemy is to you, or how much smarter he might be, or how much more powerful—all of that means nothing if he can't catch you."

Inuyasha look up, suddenly getting it. "Like the sparrows…"

Kikyou continued, "I heard from my master that when it comes to speed, our sect is unrivaled. Think on the term, 'lightness of foot.' Know it in your heart, Inuyasha. In time, this task…" She gestured to the birds and said, "Won't seem so impossible."

And, true to her words, Inuyasha improved as he applied himself vigorous to absorbing all that Kikyou had to teach him. At night, he would cultivate his internal energy via the Jade-diamond bed; so that with each passing day he flew a little higher, his footsteps became a little lighter, and his skills…a little more polished. And though he didn't catch a sparrow within his first day or even month, he preserved.

Till…

Eight years passed.

And a shadowed figured flew out and upwards, towards the birds spiraling in the light of that same cavern.

One, two, three easy taps on three separate sparrows as they suddenly became paralyze, falling from the air…

As the figured stepped down, lightly, to stand where young Inuyasha had once stood eight years ago. He looked upwards, his mischievous eyes catching the steady descent of the birds, and he held out his palms, waiting patient as they plopped onto it.

Three perfectly unharmed sparrows lying, pliant, in his cupped hands. He closed his hands, and ran quickly out of the room…

Turning corners. Zooming through one tunnel after another till there he could hear the faint sound of zither strings being played…

He smiled. Exactly what he was looking for…

And sure enough, she sat in the center of one of the wider caverns---wide enough to have a decent size stream running through it.

She sat on the grassy side of the stream, her nimble fingers picked lightly on the strings of the zither to produce a distinctly mournful melody. Sad, like the sounds of lover's crying. And Kikyou kept playing, her eyes closed and her fingers moving by memory…

The young man stood on the other bank of the stream, watching as Kikyou plucked away at the zither---the sound and sight of which seemed to settle his heart. And with a leap, he came towards her. His footsteps so light that the touched on the water's surface, barely leaving a ripple as he literally walked on water.

And he landed now, near Kikyou, whose eyes were still closed. Perfect…

A sneaky look crossed his face as he tiptoed quietly closer…

And closer, till he was right next to her. Before—

He opened his palms unleashing the sparrows, which now flew wildly at her.

"Ah!"

She exclaimed, dropping the zither to her side and falling slightly backwards in surprise. The sound of laughter met her ears and she turned to see…

"Inuyasha!"

As he fell on his back, rolling with laughter. "I got you! I got you! You couldn't hear me coming, huh? Admit it!" He sat up and pumped two fists in victory. "Yes! The master outdone by the student."

Her eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, please. If I had known you were going to use your skills for this, I would've never taught them to you."

"Oh, you don't mean that." He pish posh her away with a wave of his hand. Then he sat there, smiling as he looked at her, head tilted in curiosity to see what she would do.

Sure, eight years had passed, and the little boy had grown into a man. Taller, compact, and undeniably handsome---he still had that glint of mischief in his eyes carried over from his childhood. And looking at him now, with long unruly black hair and that same smile, Kikyou was reminded that---despite changes in appearance—Inuyasha was still the same little boy he was eight years ago only…

Stronger, and more confident.

Kikyou had to wonder if this was a good thing…

And when had she started to let him one up her with small pranks like this.

While he had changed so drastically (the effects of puberty were only so obvious), she had, more or less, remained the same. Partly because she had repressed any outward displays of emotions---so her face remained unmarred and pristine. And partly because she stayed inside this tomb for so long, away from the damaging rays of the sun.

"Come on, smile, elder sister," he teased, knowing full well that in all their years together, she had never once casually smiled at him. Not that she hated him. Only, that she didn't know how to express her emotions–at least, that's what he figured.

Suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his left ear, tugging. Hard. "Come with me," she demanded

"Ow, ow, ow. Elder sister, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?" He grimaced.

But she kept tugging, and by his ear, dragged him out of that cavern, through several other chambers till they arrived at a narrow chamber with high steeped walls and hanging vines. Only then did she let go of his ears. He rubbed at it, disgruntled. "You didn't have to pull that hard, you know."

She ignored him and instead grabbed a lit candle, and wordlessly grabbed a vine, using it to haul herself upward in a very graceful motion.

Inuyasha watched, curious. What was she doing?

As if in response she called out, "What are you waiting for? Come up here with me."

He nodded and immediately leapt up, grabbed a vine and shimmied up till he was hanging next to her. "Elder sister, what are you looking at…" His sentence trailed off as he saw what Kikyou was focused intensely on—

There, in the light of the candle, Inuyasha could make out carving and symbols etched into the wall. "Whoa…are these?"

"Instructions. Left by our grand master," Kikyou answered. "The Jade Heart Manual."

He reached out and touched the embedded lines in the wall, as if to make sure they were real. "This is incredible. Why didn't you show me this room before?" he asked, realizing that in all his time here, he had never once set foot in this room—it was, in fact, a hidden chamber behind this other wall.

"Even if I had shown you, you wouldn't know what to do with it. The Jade Heart Manual requires a high competency in martial arts. After our ancestor had won the tomb from Wang Chongyang, she studied his technique and formulated a set of attacks to counter them. The Jade Heart Manuel is a culmination of all her skills, refined into a set of precise moves. It is the treasure of our sect."

"A counter?" Inuyasha got excited when he realized…

"You mean, if we learn this, then we'll be able to defeat the Taoists?"

"Correct," she nodded. "It doesn't matter how high their skill level, if we're able to master the Jade Heart Manual, we'll be unstoppable."

"That's great! Let's get started"

Kikyou continued, "The Manual requires two people to practice it, each a half of the whole. The partnership is so crucial, that without it the Jade Heart Manual is nothing but a set of sword moves with no power."

"Well, I'm competent enough now, elder sister Kikyou."

This was true. In the past eight years, Kikyou had taught him everything she knew, and he had absorbed all of it—_the palm skills, projectile technique, fist moves, and weapon stances._ He had painstakingly learnt everything from scrap, and there was no denying that, despite their master-student relationship, Inuyasha now stood on equal grounds as Kikyou. Moreover, unlike Kikyou, whose moves were soft—reflecting of her feminine nature, his skills mirrored his personality—rash, impatient and bold. They counterbalanced each other perfectly.

Still, Kikyou warned, "Don't get too cocky, Inuyasha. Learning the Jade Heart Manual is not something to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yadda yah yah. Would you stop worrying? I'll take care of it," Inuyasha grinned, then leapt down. She followed, landing next to him when he asked, "So what now?"

"The first step is to familiarize ourselves with each other's internal energy by opening up pathways through a deep meditation. We must bind together on the most intimate level, without any restrictions. Including…clothing." And she wondered why she was so hesitant to add that last part.

Inuyasha caught this and asked, "Clothing?" His eyebrows raised and he studied her closely, a small grin on his face. "You're not blushing are you, elder sister Kikyou?"

"What?" Kikyou wasn't blushing. But she did find herself slightly uncomfortable at the thought.

But why?

Growing up isolated in this tomb, away from the norms of society, meant that Kikyou had developed little sense of modesty, still…

"Inuyasha, concentrate," she snapped.

"Sorry."

Kikyou looked around, sizing up the room, then back at Inuyasha and said, "We'll need more space to practice." With that, the two of them left. But before she walked any further, Kikyou made sure to push a switched hidden among a pile of rocks--sealing off the room, along with the Jade Heart Manual.

**The End, Chapter 5**

----

**Author's notes:**

As promised, here is the latest chapter, fresh off my brain.

Thanks to your encouragement and feedback, I was able to churn things together quickly.

This is a quote taken most directly from the original ROCH text: "_the palm skills, projectile technique, fist moves, and weapon stances."_

Other than that, take care till the next time. And again, let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Author's Notes: Inuyasha's Appearance

**Author's Notes**

**Please read before continuing…**

Hi Everyone,

Hope you're having fun reading this fic =D.

Before I continue I just wanted to address a few things:

First off, there seems to be some confusion over Inuyasha's appearance in this fanfiction. I wrote a small note about it and slapped it on the end of one of the chapters—a very brief note addressing that issue. Easily missed…

So a few readers are wondering why Inuyasha has black hair instead of silver. The reason for this is because I wanted Inuyasha's "transformation" in later chapters to be a really dramatic one. You know how Yang Guo had to "earn" his streak of white hair; well, I want Inuyasha to undergo the same thing. When he gets his dog ears and white hair, it'll be at a really significant and meaningful "right of passage" in my fic. So, for the first part of this saga Inuyasha will resemble his human form:

.com/photos/danisphotos/1434835817/

I know it's a little jarring for some readers, but bear with me. It'll be worth it in the long run.

With regards to his tail…

After I decided to make Inuyasha more human-like in appearance, I had to figure out how to make him really obviously demon right off the bat. So I figured, "What the hey, I'll give him a tail." Hence the addition of the tail. Again, I know it's slightly jarring, but just go with it =P.

Lastly, Rex-King suggested that Xiao Long Nu/Kikyou shouldn't get raped in this story and that really depends on how dark this fic is intended to be. I'm not sure yet—part of me wants it to be really dark, another part is like, noooo keep it rated T. So I'll toss that decision out there and readers can vote. =]

Thank you again for all your wonderful feedback. I really want to see this through to the end, because I'm also curious about how it all comes together. It's like a jumbled puzzle in my head. I know key points but things are all over the place. What I am sure of is that it'll be EPIC.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Treachery within the Tomb**

--

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

--

There was a chamber that Inuyasha suggested they could use. It housed a field of tall, high-grown grass. It was the perfect place to meditate, providing enough coverage so that they could be in the nude without seeing each other—being separated by a thin wall of grass.

So they did just that; stripping down bare and then settling across from each other, before reaching their palms through that wall and connecting—palm to palm, opening up channels of energy for circulation through one another. For about an hour they would meditate, familiarizing themselves with each other's energy signature…

Besides this, Inuyasha and Kikyou set about to learn the intricate sword moves. Inuyasha always fell slightly out of sync. And Kikyou would stop and tap him with her sword---annoyed.

Still they pressed on, and soon, practicing like this became second nature. Everyday, around noon, Kikyou and Inuyasha would strip down to practice deep meditation; and while their swordplay could use work, they got the rudimentary elements of it down.

Several weeks time went by like this for the two isolated in the tomb…

And outside, life went on as usual. On this particular day, a young woman approached the mountain tomb where Kikyou and Inuyasha resided. Her bangs parted in the middle, long hair tied up into a high ponytail—she wore a very distinctive ninja outfit complete with pieces of pink armor, and--for a weapon—she had a huge boomerang was strapped to her back.

She felt at the giant slab that blocked the entrance of the tomb, and was in awe at the sheer size of it---all of it manmade. This tomb that Lin Chaoying built.

"Master, is this it?" She asked, turning to the figure now emerging from the shadows of the wood…

Tsubaki—looking not a day older than when she attacked Imeji Castle eighteen years ago. Only her hair, which was once a lustrous black, was now a grayish white. But the coloring had only served to enhance the blue of her eyes, so that now she was even more beautiful.

She approached the younger woman and nodded. Then, to herself, she said, "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, sister. I had wanted to flush you out, but it seems that you are far more obedient than I. Now we are here…"

She touched the rocky surface of the tomb, the memories coming back to her. And she felt her heart harden as she hissed, "It's time to settle this once and for all."

At that moment, inside the tomb, Inuyasha and Kikyou were settled across from each other in seated lotus position. Their palms connected. Eyes closed in deep concentration. And they remained that way, as they had these past few weeks, practicing circulating internal energy through each other…

The entrance to this particular chamber was high up—more like a hole carved into the side of the wall. Anyone who wished to enter this part of the tomb had to leap down. And now, approached Tsubaki and her pupil to that same entrance.

Her pupil was first…

And she had to stop and gasped in surprise at what she saw, "Oh wow…"

Tsubaki came up behind her. "What is it--?"

She found herself shocked out her word…

Because there--in front of her--were two small figures seated in the distance. And she flushed bright red, immediately recognizing that one of them was none other then her sister. The other…

A male?

Worst, both were barren of any amount of decent clothing.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth, disbelieving that her own apprentice sister would engage in this sacrilege. And she leapt, flying down to confront Kikyou.

Sango saw and exclaimed, "Wait for me!" Before leaping down to follow Tsubaki.

Now Kikyou had fallen too deeply into her meditation that all of her senses were cut off from the world---she couldn't detect her sister's presence in the chamber. Inuyasha's ear---his sharp hearing---however, picked up on the rustling of grass as he heard a person…

No.

Two people…approaching. And rather quickly too.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to glance over; and, sure enough, two women were running towards them. Face flushed in urgency.

And Inuyahsa's head snapped up in panic. He glanced between Kikyou and the two women. Back and forth. Realizing the compromising position that they were in. Kikyou—her eyes still tightly closed…

If he had yelled to Kikyou to warn her to look out, her internal energy flow would be disrupted…the results of that, he knew, would be disastrous—

On the other hand, if he didn't act, the intruders would see the two of them in such indecency.

For Inuyasha, it didn't matter what others thought of him. He had been used to the prejudices that people cast at him. But Kikyou…

Kikyou was a completely different story. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't…no couldn't…let Kikyou's reputation be sullied. And in that instant, he made a decision…

He parted his palms from hers, rolled to the side and grabbed his pants.

Kikyou immediately felt his absence. Her hands reaching out in search and not finding his—

And there was such a sudden and immediate shock—the energy flow was cut off so abruptly—that it felt like someone just flung a hammer and slugged it into her chest. With the internal energy backed up in her system, her head lifted and she spat out a spray of blood.

Inuyasha, dressed in his pants, wasted no time—

He grabbed Kikyou as she was about to fall over and slung her outerwear on her, fastening it like robe in one quick motion…

Just as the two women arrived.

The older one shouted at Kikyou, "So this is what you've been up? So shamelessly fornicating!"

Kikyou opened her mouth to protest but only managed to hack up even more blood—her entire circulation system had backed up on itself, wrecking havoc within her body.

Inuyasha held onto Kikyou tighter, and growled at Tsubaki. "Forni-what? What the hell are you blabbering about, lady? And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said. Her voice coming out weak, but she still managed. "Don't be so disrespectful. This is my elder sister—your senior."

"What?"

Inuyasha looked at the woman in black, long grey hair past her shoulders. And he couldn't believe that this was the woman was Kikyou's elder sister. He had heard of her countless times, but Kikyou had made it so certain that her elder sister would never return to this tomb—Inuyasha never imagined that he would actually meet her.

Tsubaki, at the same time, was likewise surprised. "So," she thought, "Kikyou's gone so far as to take him as apprentice. Mightiest well make use of this situation."

She spat at him, asserting the authority that came with her status as elder sister. "That's right, young pup. Know your place. Just because you used your charms to pull the wool over my sister's eyes, don't think you could do the same with me."

And she looked him over, up and down, before adding, "Besides, I prefer older men."

"Go for you?" Inuyasha had to ask, as if. Beautiful as Tsubaki was, she couldn't compare to even a fifth of what Kikyou was in Inuyasha's mind. And he had to say, "Don't flatter yourself. You hag!"

"What did you say?!"

Never had she been so insulted. And she lunged for Inuyasha, about to take out his insolent throat with a swipe of her hand, when she felt arms holding her back. "Let me go, Sango! I order you to!"

Still, her apprentice held on tight. "Master! Don't…" Sango gritted her teeth, trying with all her might to keep Tsubaki from Inuyasha. "Don't forget what we came for. Remember the Jade Heart Manual."

Kikyou's eyes snapped open in alarm despite the pain. She struggled in Inuyasha's arms and he could see her panic. "Sister, you don't mean to…"

The look on Tsubaki told Kikyou all she needed to know. "You can't…" Kikyou said, "Master banished you. You don't have the right to learn the Manual."

"Right?" Tsubaki asked laughing at the logic in that. "Right? Don't give me that nonsense." Her eyes narrowed, remembering with bitterness, "The Master never had any intention of teaching the Manual anyways. It was always you she intended to leave this sect to…and if she had known that you would use our sacred tomb to house your boy toy here," Tsubaki said, pointing at Inuyasha. "She'd probably be rolling her grave right about now."

But Kikyou just ignored Tsubaki's quip and reminded her of the facts. "You tried to kill her."

"Details," Tsubaki shoot back, remorseless. "And anyways," she continued. "Let's not waste time dwelling on the past. What I want to know is the location of the Jade Heart Manual. And you will give it to me or else—"

"Don't threaten my master!"

Tsubaki eyed Inuyasha at his bold interruption and snapped, "Hold your tongue or I'll be forced to remove it from your skull." She had had enough, and she turned to her apprentice, telling her, "Sango, tie them up."

"Yes, master." Sango approached, pulling out a coil of rope.

At this, Inuyasha laid Kikyou on the grass and stood up. Ready to fight. Ready to resist.

Tsubaki read his intentions and held out her hand, warning, "Don't even try it. One false move out of you and I won't hesitate to kill your beloved teacher; and I highly doubt you would want to risk that."

And Inuyasha knew she spoke the truth. He lowered his hands to his side, steaming. All he could do was glare as Sango approached, readying her rope…

It was only a while later that he found himself tied to one of the many long wooden post housed in the chamber for martial art practice. Kikyou rested her head on his shoulder as she sat, tied up next to him—her face paler than usual. Her breathing slightly labored.

But Tsubaki ignored all that as she paced back and forth, interrogating and threatening with her long, leathered whip that she would lash out then and again.

Still…

They would not speak. A stubborn pair.

And Tsubaki thought with bitterness about how even in death her master worked against her—ordering Kikyou to not reveal the Jade Heart Manual.

And she lashed out, slapping Inuyasha hard across his face when he failed to answer yet again.

For a while, Inuyasha just breathed hard. Blood dripping down one nostril. Then he turned and faced her. Eyes glaring out from beneath his long bangs in defiance…

And it was then that she noticed…

Why hadn't she noticed before?

And Tsubaki had to lean in closer to be sure that what she wasn't looking at wasn't a figment of her imagination.

No. They couldn't be…

Inu no Taishou's eyes? Staring back at her now.

And how could she forget? Those eyes with amber flecks floating in a pool of yellow. How they had captivated her…

"Master?" Sango asked, concerned. She sensed Tsubaki's sudden change in mood.

Tsubaki ignored Sango and instead looked now at the tail resting on the ground. Inuyasha's tail. And she knew that there was no mistaking it—

This boy was Izayoi's boy.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, when Tsubaki said the name. "Izayoi? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

So…

Guo Jing didn't tell him.

And Tsubaki thought of how fate had conspired to arrange something so devious. This infant, who had escaped her grasp eighteen years ago, was now tied up. At her mercy. And Guo Jing won't be here to save him this time…

As Tsubaki thought of how she would savor this moment, having the son of her sworn enemy tortured and ultimately killed—

Inuyasha used this moment of distraction to saw at the rope with his pinkie claw…

It was gradual, but he worked the rope so that it was just about right. Till…

Snap! With a grunt, Inuyasha snapped the rope and broke himself free of the restraint—knocking Tsubaki to the ground in surprise. And he grabbed Kikyou, before leaping and connecting a lethal roundhouse kick at the post---splitting the wooden post and sending the top half crashing down ontop of Tsubaki...

It had all been so quick that Tsubaki had no defense—as the post pinned her with its great weight. She looked in time to see Inuyasha fleeing, carrying Kikyou in tow. He leapt onto one wooden post and made his way to the exit of the room…

Disappearing.

Tsubaki growled and looked over at Sango, who stood, dumb with surprise. "What are you waiting for? Get this thing off of me!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Sango snapped out of her reverie and hurried over to help her master, placing two hands underneath the log and lifting…

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying. It's heavy," Sango grunted.

And Tsubaki channeled her inner energy to push upwards with her chest while Sango lifted. Together, they finally managed to lift the log enough for Tsubaki to shimmy free. Sango dropped the log with a thud and breathed rapidly…

Glad to get rid of that Herculean weight.

Tsubaki stood up and dusted herself off. When they felt the ground shake...accompanied by a distant but very distinctive explosion.

Tsubaki gasped, realizing, "They must've sealed off the entrance."

"You mean, we're trapped?! What do we do?" Sango panicked at the idea of being in this living tomb till…

"We have to get out of here! Isn't there only one way out of the tomb?"

Tsubaki replied, "So it's believed. But I would bet anything that my ancestor would've had a backup route somewhere…and my apprentice sister would know exactly where it is. Find her and we'll find both the Jade Heart Manual and the exit."

Inuyasha sat on the icy chilled platform that was his bed with Kikyou's body cradled close to him. Together, they tried to control the internal energy now running rampant through Kikyou.

And they sat there. Quiet. Until Kikyou spoke…

"She craved love," Kikyou said softly, thinking of her sister. "These worldly attachments..."

And Inuyasha could feel how cold Kikyou's skin was, as she had no inner energy left to maintain her core temperature. So Inuyasha just held on tighter, trying to use his body to ward off the cold slowly, but surely, overcoming her…

But Kikyou continued speaking. And she sounded so sad now, talking about Tsubaki—as if her heart longed to reach out to her. To help her somehow, but knowing the futileness of it, simply said, "My elder sister is lost."

She then turned slightly to Inuyasha, whose head was over her shoulder as he held onto her. And she whispered, "We'll die here, Inuyasha."

From the chill of the room, her words formed condensed vapors in the air…

And he understood. How her body seemed to go slack against his. How her breathing gradually became more relaxed….

He could tell that this was her way of saying goodbye. And he shook his head vehemently, saying, "No. Don't say that. You won't die. What will I do without you, elder sister Kikyou? I couldn't live."

"Why?"

"Because!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he just snuggled closer to the crook of her neck--as if holding her was enough to shield away the coils of impending mortality.

And for Kikyou, there was something about his steadfast sincerity that touched her…

Perhaps it was being so close to death…

That now the walls erected around Kikyou's heart began to come apart; and she spoke, for the first time, what was on her mind--reaching to touch the warmth of his cheek with her fingertips, she acknowledged, "Inuyasha, you've grown."

That they now stood on equal grounds was a fact Kikyou had to now accept; because in death, there is no separation. No status between master and pupil. No gender. No age gap. All returned to the same earth…

And Inuyasha was no longer the boy she trained. But a man that stood as her peer in life, and will follow in death.

Perhaps that was why she allowed herself to feel…

Because this would be the last time.

And Kikyou bought Inuyasha's face close to hers and rested her cheek against his. Tears slipping silently down her face; as she allowed herself to think of how much this person, sitting so near…

How much he meant to her.

There was no use in putting it off—

"Bring me to the stone coffin room, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha perked up and she saw him hesitate, knowing exactly what she intended to do. So Kikyou pressed, "I made a promise to my late master—to guard this tomb. Whatever happens, I must never leave it."

"But that's ridiculous," he protested. "She obviously never anticipated anyone would be stupid enough to try to break into this tomb. Otherwise, she would've never made you promise."

"But I did…and now I must keep that promise."

"No!"

"Inuyasha! This is your master's command. You dare disobey?!"

Kikyou hadn't used that voice with him for years; and Inuyasha recognized the imperious tone in her command. He realized that there was no used fighting with her. There was no choice…

So he lifted her up and carried her…

And soon, he found himself staring at the stone coffin resting in rows—in the same places they were when he came here eight years ago to put Kaede's body to rest. Now, Kikyou…

"Put me in there," she said, pointing to the box with the opened lid.

Again, he hesitated. But she repeated, more gently this time. "That's my command."

And he walked up to the coffin before placing her inside. Then kneeling besides the stone box, he peered in and asked her, "Let me stay with you, elder sister Kikyou. Please."

"What do you mean? You're already here."

"No, I mean inside the box."

Kikyou wrinkled her brow in confusion "You want to get in here?"

He nodded, pleading.

Kikyou paused, thinking for a moment…

There was no harm in indulging his little request. "All right," she said, "get in here then."

And he climbed in, settling down next to her. The coffin was tight and Inuyasha barely managed to squeeze in. So they lay there, side by side, facing the half closed lid of the coffin.

"I'll stay with you," Inuyasha said again, and Kikyou nodded…

And then they were silent. Each contemplating if this was how the end would be.

Only Kikyou's heavy breathing was heard, as she fought to keep her internal energy in check. And it was then that Inuyasha noticed something---

Strange…

On the back of the stone coffin lid. He had been so focused on Kikyou that he didn't notice it until now.

"Elder sister, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the ink scribbled on the lid---it was barely visible in the dim light of the room…

But they were words!

Kikyou looked and read the words to herself before announcing, "The ancestor wrote this. There's another room…"

"Another room?"

"Yes. One below this one. I've lived all my life here, but I never heard of this…"

"How do we access it? Does the writing say?" Inuyasha asked; his curiosity was peaked like a kid—eager to learn.

Kikyou read on and answered, "There's a switch, it says. Somewhere in the coffin."

Inuyasha hands fumbled around, searching the sides…

Nothing but solid stone. Then he reached above his head and felt a small hallow—his hands reaching inside to grab a hold of what felt to be a lever...

"I think I got it!" He looked over at Kikyou, excited, before asking, "Are you ready?"

After a beat, Kikyou replied, "Do it."

With that, Inuyasha pulled. Then waited…

But nothing happened.

"Switch must be brok----eeennnnn!!!" As the floor that was the bed of the coffin suddenly gave way, dropping them on an incline…

They yelled as the ramp connected to what could only be described as a long water slide.

As the two of them sped downwards on the slick surface, Kikyou holding fast onto Inuyasha. Ahead of him, beyond his boots, Inuyasha could make out water—

A whole lake of water. Seconds before they fell—

With a splash, both their bodies dropped, plunging into the underneath the surface of the lake.

Inuyasha recovered quickly, opening his eyes and kicking to regain his orientation when he looked over to see…

Kikyou---

Floating unconscious from the cold of the water and the strength of the impact.

She was in trouble. And Inuyasha wasted no time, kicking towards her---grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shaking her to wake her up.

No good.

Without another thought, Inuyasha touched his mouth to hers and breathed, exchanging air with her…

As the pair swirled around slowly around each other, light breaking through the water's surface to illuminate them.

And, after a moment, Kikyou opened her eyes, Inuyasha parting from her. He gave her a smile and then motioned to the surface.

Together, hand in hand, Inuyasha led her as they kicked towards the surface—

Finally breaking through, both gasping. And Kikyou clung weakly onto Inuyasha, who glanced around…

They were on the inside of some cavern…

And ahead of them---the outside world.

Something that Inuyasha hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity…

And he swam towards it now, holding onto Kikyou…

Finally reaching the bank, Inuyasha placed Kikyou gently down. "Elder sister Kikyou," he said, "you've very hurt. I'm going to channel your internal energy for you."

"Forget it," Kikyou said, "there's not enough time. I know my sister will find a way out. And we can't let her catch us. She'll kill us if we wait."

"Right," Inuyasha nodded, and with a huff, he lifted her up. Without a clue where to go, Inuyasha took off.

**The End Chapter 6**

**--**

**Author's Notes:**

I told you I'd squeeze Sango somewhere in there. She's taking over the role of Hong Lingbo in this fic—although I plan to use her to a greater extent (involving Miroku of course).

This chapter was a little bit rushed---I'll confessed to that. But I wanted to get it out.

The next chapter is going to mark the return of Sesshomaru. =D

All right, I'm out for now. But I will be back. Until then. Leave me reviews and read my Author's notes in regards to Xiao Long Nu's rape. VOTE!


End file.
